40 Grados: Heiji y Kazuha
by Jen-neechan
Summary: 40 historias de los chicos de Osaka que harán subir la temperatura. 13º Fotografía: Una peligrosa evidencia dependiendo de cómo se use.
1. Secret

**SECRET**

- ¡Kazuha-chan, Kazuha-chan!

La jovencita despertó y se vio rodeada de sus compañeras de clase que la miraban asustadas y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿No dormiste bien anoche, Kazuha-chan?

- Es que me quedé hasta muy tarde…

- Pues seguro que haciendo la tarea no – interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

- ¡Hattori-kun! – exclamaron las chicas en coro.

- Minna ohayo – respondió el jovencito dejando su mochila sobre el asiento contiguo al de Kazuha. Luego se volvió a dirigir a ella – ¿Por qué te estás durmiendo si se puede saber?

Kazuha le dio la espalda, algo que no le hizo gracia a nuestro detective.

- La clase va a empezar, pero cuando termine no te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

Kazuha lo miró un segundo, y aunque sabía que su amigo siempre cumplía lo que prometía, ella no estaba dispuesta a abrir la boca antes de tiempo.

* * *

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que acabó la clase. Estaba prácticamente durmiendo con los ojos abiertos sin recordar ni media palabra dicha por el profesor. 

- Sensei, esta clase entrará en el examen de la próxima semana? – preguntó alguien.

- Efectivamente, así que espero que hayan estado atentos.

_Qué desgracia, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Heiji… una vez más._

- Oi, te quedaste dormida durante la clase y no prestaste atención, nee?

- ¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar después? – preguntó ella un poco avergonzada.

- Sólo si me dices por qué estás tan cansada de repente. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Ella bajó la cabeza. No podía decirle nada todavía.

- No puedo decírtelo aún.

Heiji se sintió un poco decepcionado. Desde niños siempre habían confiado el uno en el otro y ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, ella se negaba a contarle su secreto. De pronto su mente se llenó de dudas y temores. Tal vez todo esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. Salieron del salón con dirección a sus casas, y en el camino ambos estaban muy callados. Kazuha rompió el silencio.

- Heiji, debo adelantarme, tengo algo que hacer. ¡Matta ne!

- ¡Oi, Kazuha…!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que pudo hacer Heiji es ver a su amiga desaparecer a lo lejos.

_¿Quién es?_

* * *

- ¿Quién es? 

La pregunta retumbó en sus oídos pero no alcanzó a comprender el significado de ésta.

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Estás sorda o qué? Quiero saber quién es el tipo por el que estás así.

Ahora sí que las palabras del jovencito lograron hacerla despertar y volver a la realidad.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No te hagas la inocente. Ayer estabas con mucha prisa y me dejaste para ir a verte con alguien¿nee? Además hoy es el segundo día que te duermes en clase, lo cual significa que te acostaste tarde porque seguramente llegaste de noche a tu casa después de verte con ese tipo. ¡No lo niegues!

- Y yo que pensé que eras un meitantei. ¡Es la peor deducción que has hecho en tu vida!

- Kazuha, dime quién es, lo conozco?

Kazuha torció la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que Heiji había llegado al colmo de la estupidez.

_Un momento, toda esta escena quiere decir que Heiji está… _

Y volvió a mirar a su amigo para confirmar sus sospechas.

…_CELOSO?_

De acuerdo, si era así, mejor sería tratar el asunto con cuidado. La aikidoka volvió a su sonrisa habitual emocionada por su reciente descubrimiento.

- Mañana en el parque de las sakuras a las 5 de la tarde.

Y esto dejó al detective más confundido de lo que estaba.

* * *

Heiji salió de su casa a pesar del crudo frío. Muy en el fondo esperaba que se tratase de una broma, de un malentendido. 

_¿Pero qué más podría ser? No puedo creer que vaya a presentarme a ese tipo, no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto. Yo pensé que ella… que ella y yo…_

Cuando al fin pudo divisarla, la vio sola. Estaba muy abrigada, pero aún a la distancia se podía apreciar que temblaba de frío. Tenía una bolsa de regalo en una mano y con la otra saludó a Heiji. Él se acercó mientras esperaba a que aquel tipo hiciese su aparición.

- ¿Buscas a alguien, Heiji? – preguntó intrigada.

_Bueno, está decidido. Apenas aparezca le diré que no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a Kazuha. Bien se puede ir por donde vino o le partiré la cabeza. _

- Toma - dijo ella ofreciéndole la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

Heiji miró extrañado a Kazuha que había bajado la mirada y estirado el brazo como para darle algo. Recibió la bolsa y la abrió para ver el contenido.

- ¿Una…bufanda?

- Es que últimamente has estado ayudándome a estudiar y yo quería agradecértelo de alguna forma. Así que te tejí una bufanda. – explicó la chica tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

_Así que por eso… por eso se quedaba dormida en clase, porque se amanecía tejiendo._

- Arigato, Heiji. Bueno, hace mucho frío, creo que debemos volver a nuestras casas. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

Trató de correr, pero él la tomó del brazo impidiéndole escapar.

- Gomen, Kazuha por todo lo que te dije. Yo pensé que…

- Lo sé, pero tenías razones para pensarlo, así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Te molestaría ponérmela? – le dijo señalando la bufanda.

Kazuha se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, pero aún así cogió la bufanda y la colocó alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo.

- Prometo que no volveré a dudar de ti.

_No te creo, sabes? Pero no me importa. Además, me gusta que te pongas celoso. _

- ¿De qué te ríes, ahou?

- No es nada. ¿Me acompañas a casa?

- Que me queda. – respondió el chico sonriendo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Kazuha. Y ella volvió a mirar su obra maestra, notando lo guapo que se veía su amigo de la infancia.

_La próxima vez te tejeré unos guantes._

* * *

Konnichiwa! Jen-neechan desu. Aquí empieza oficialmente mi 1er fanfiction de Meitantei Conan, 40 shots de mi parejita adorada, Heiji y Kazuha. Agradezco de corazón a mi amiguita querida Gritzi-chan por su apoyo y buen gusto (es que tenemos gustos similares ps, jeje). Disfruten cada grado al máximo, pero no les vaya a dar insolación, eh?

Ja ne!


	2. Sinceridad

**SINCERIDAD**

-''Kookoosei tantei Hattori Heiji volvió a sorprender a la policía de Osaka con una de sus brillantes deducciones y ya es considerado como uno de los mejores detectives de todo Japón'' _Tengo que enseñarle esto a Kudo_ ¿Qué te parece, eh, Kazuha? – preguntó el detective señalando el titular del periódico.

La chica hizo una mueca mostrando total desinterés y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo.

- Oi, ahou, por qué no comentas nada? - preguntó Heiji ofendido desde su silla.

- Precisamente porque no tengo nada que comentar. Simplemente eres un maniático de los casos y un imán para los accidentes.

_No que no tenías nada que comentar. _

- Pero desafortunadamente otousan y Hattori-san son de tu bando, así que estoy sola contra el mundo. – dijo mientras cortaba las verduras.

- Por favor, Kazuha, deberías sentirte orgullosa de _estar _con un chico guapo y brillante como yo…

Ambos se miraron avergonzados y Heiji se apresuró a aclarar su ambigua oración.

- Iie, iie, no me refería a _estar_ de _estar_ si no a _estar_ de _pasar el tiempo con_, _ser amiga de_… entiendes, nee?

- Claro que entiendo, no soy estúpida – contestó decepcionada mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

- Pues como te decía – dijo retomando el tema anterior – deberías estar orgullosa de ser mi mejor amiga.

Kazuha reflexionó en silencio. Rato después contestó sin atreverse a despegar la vista de las verduras.

- Estoy orgullosa de ser tu mejor amiga, pero no por el hecho de que seas un meitantei, si no porque eres un chico con muchos valores, bastante antipático, pero muy noble y con un alto sentido de la justicia.

Heiji enrojeció. No se imaginaba que Kazuha pensara todo eso de él ni tampoco se esperaba que fuera tan sincera de repente. Tal vez había llegado el momento de sincerarse un poco sin miedo ni vergüenza.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Ni en un millón de años podría llegar a tener tu buen corazón.

Fue el turno de enrojecer de Kazuha. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los verdes ojos de su detective favorito que le sonreía amistosamente.

- Debo suponer entonces – dijo cambiando un poco el tono de la conversación para disimular su nerviosismo – que resolver casos no es lo único que te importa en esta vida.

- Supones bien, también está el kendo, mi moto…

Kazuha suspiró resignada.

- Estoy bromeando, ahou.

- Y entonces, qué es lo más importante de tu vida?

Aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta desde hacía 17 años, pero Heiji no se atrevía a revelarla. Además esto de jugar a ser sinceros podría meterlo en problemas. Observó a su amiga de la infancia que le daba la espalda pues seguía cocinando. Y tuvo que mentir.

- Pues sí, son los casos, algún problema? Claro que también están mi familia y amigos.

- Me asombra tu manera de priorizar – respondió irónicamente la aikidoka – Al menos, espero estar incluida entre ellos.

- Pero qué dices? Nos conocemos desde niños, nee?

- Así es, y hoy celebramos exactamente 17 años de amistad.

- No puedo creer que nuestros padres nos obliguen a celebrar este tipo de aniversarios – rezongó el adolescente.

- Al menos tú no tienes que cocinar.

- Sabes que soy un cero a la izquierda en ese campo.

- ¿Y no tenías nada mejor qué hacer que venir a la cocina a estorbarme?

_Ahí vamos de nuevo…_

- Sólo para que no digas que no quise ayudarte, pondré la mesa antes de que lleguen nuestros papás.

- No te vayas a desmayar por el esfuerzo sobrehumano – contestó Kazuha al ofrecimiento de su amigo, mientras él sacaba los cubiertos y platos de la alacena.

_Pero así es como funcionamos, nee?_

- ¡Ahou, no olvides colocar el mantel primero!

- ¿Pero acaso me crees un animal?

_Tal vez tú seas lo más importante de mi vida_

- ¡Hattori Heiji, te conozco desde hace 17 años y siempre te olvidas del mantel!

- Cierra la boca…

_Aunque me haga falta otros 17 años de sinceridad para reconocerlo…_

* * *

Konnichiwa! Aquí está **Sinceridad** y espero que les haya gustado tanto como **Secret **(si es que **Secret** también les gustó, claro está, jeje). Gracias infinitas a Gritzi, Shinmei y Ammiel por sus reviews anteriores, ya saben que adoro todos sus comentarios y opiniones.

Ja ne!


	3. El proyecto

**EL PROYECTO**

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas tratado de comerte a nuestra hija?!

Era mediodía y la cafetería estaba cerrada porque el encargado había tenido una emergencia. Todos los alumnos estaban muriendo de hambre, pero en especial uno de ellos, conocido por comer tres veces más que los demás.

- Ahou, no me la iba a comer.

- Y ni lo intentes porque la defenderé a capa y espada como una buena madre.

- ¿Insinúas que soy un mal padre?

- ¿Y qué querías que pensara viéndote con el salero en la mano?

Heiji no pudo responder nada ante tal acusación. Es que a veces su hambre podía llegar a ser más feroz que sus sentimientos paternales… o mejor dicho que sus ambiciones estudiantiles.

_**Una semana antes**_

- ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó Kazuha bostezando.

- Creo que tienes el horario por gusto, nee, Kazuha? Nos toca Educación Familiar y Uehara-sensei nos va a contar el proyecto que tenemos que presentarle a fin de mes.

- Es verdad. Mira, ahí viene.

Todos saludaron al unísono a la profesora que hizo su aparición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me da miedo esa sonrisa, siempre tiene esa expresión cuando se le ha ocurrido uno de sus desquiciados proyectos. – murmuró Heiji mientras se sentaba.

- Como saben hoy les dejaré el proyecto que será su nota junto con el examen final del curso. Primero, quiero que formen parejas: un varón y una mujer.

Heiji y Kazuha se miraron. No era necesario hacer preguntas. Ellos siempre hacían juntos los trabajos de pareja, no sólo porque podían entrar y salir a su antojo de sus respectivas casas, si no porque…digamos que no les gustaba la idea de que _él_ o _ella _trabajasen con personas del otro sexo. Algo que nunca reconocerían, claro.

- Este proyecto tiene como finalidad reconocer la importancia de la responsabilidad de los padres para con sus hijos.

Todos la miraron con cara de ovejas extraviadas.

- Ejem, me explico mejor. Cada pareja va a tener un bebé.

Ahora sí todos se convencieron de que ella había enloquecido. Las chicas empezaron a comentar asustadas la descabellada idea, y los chicos opinaron que ésta bien podría ser la mejor nota de sus vidas.

- ¡Silencio! Déjenme presentarles a uno de los bebés.

El desconcierto había llegado al límite. Y mucho más cuando la profesora sacó de su bolso una de las bases de una dieta balanceada: un huevo.

- ¿Eso es un bebé? – preguntó Heiji arqueando una ceja.

- En efecto, Hattori-kun. Cada pareja será un matrimonio estable que criará a su bebé, es decir, tendrá la misión de cuidar un huevo, por que su fragilidad es semejante a la de un niño.

- ¿O sea que si se rompe, seremos unos infanticidas?

Este comentario de uno de los alumnos logró desatar la carcajada general, por lo que la profesora sentenció.

- Si rompen el huevo, jalarán el curso.

Ciertamente, eso ya no le hizo gracia a nadie, así que todos sacaron su cuaderno para apuntar todas las pautas con el único objetivo de aprobar este insólito proyecto.

* * *

En la siguiente clase, cada _pareja de_ _esposos _formaba una fila ordenada para que la profesora firmara cada huevo, a fin de que nadie se atreviese a cambiarlo por otro si el original se rompía. Cuando llegó el turno de Heiji y Kazuha, a ella se le veía feliz con el huevito entre las manos como si se tratase de un verdadero hijo. 

- Kazuha, estás enferma? Hasta le pusiste un lazo!

- Claro que se lo puse, porque es una niña: Kizuki-chan.

- ¿Desde cuándo los huevos tienen género?

Kazuha lo ignoró y le entregó a Uehara-san el huevo para que lo firmara.

- Heiji, nos vemos hoy mi casa, para repartirnos las tareas de la bebé.

- Hoy tengo práctica de kendo, madre abnegada-san.

- No puedo creer que prefieras ir al kendo que estar con tu hija.

- ¡Ahou, te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio!

- ¿Quieres una buena nota o no? – preguntó la jovencita tajantemente con las manos en la cintura.

Heiji simplemente no pudo decir nada. Últimamente el matriarcado estaba de moda.

* * *

- Veamos lo que nos hace falta. – dijo la aikidoka revisando su lista con lapicero en mano. – Una cuna. 

- Una cuna – repitió el chico automáticamente.

- Talco y colonia para bebés.

- Talco y colonia. – volvió a repetir.

- Pañales.

- Paña…un momento, cómo demonios le pones un pañal a un huevo?

- Uehara-sensei dijo que pensáramos en el huevo como en un niño de verdad.

- Entonces también hazle un agujero para darle el biberón.

Kazuha lo miró consternada.

- Tú no entiendes nada, nee? Cómo piensas hacer cuando _tengamos _un hijo de verdad?

Kazuha tuvo que hundir su rostro en la lista del bebé para ocultar el rojo ardiente de sus mejillas. Heiji se limitó a cambiar el tono de la pregunta.

- Cuando _tenga_ un hijo, será más grande que mi mano y tendrá extremidades.

- Mira, Heiji, la nota es grupal, pero si Uehara-sensei quiere desaprobarnos, le diré que trataste de comerte a nuestra hija y que yo tuve que impedirlo.

- No había nada en la cafetería y me moría de hambre.

- No trates de justificarte.

Por fin ambos quedaron en silencio, se miraron detenidamente y después miraron al pequeño huevo. No podían permitir que su hija los oyera discutir, nee?

* * *

Al final del mes, todos increíblemente habían llegado con su huevo intacto y por lo tanto, obtuvieron muy buenas notas. Incluyendo a la pareja más dispareja de todas. 

- Si aprobamos fue gracias a mí. – dijo Kazuha orgullosa.

- No seas mentirosa, al final demostré ser un buen padre.

- No pudo negarlo sobre todo cuando te quedaste dormido con ella. Hacemos un buen equipo, nee?

- Eso parece…- acordó sonriente - Bueno, ahora vamos al baño a…

- ¿De qué hablas? Kizuki-chan se quedará en mi casa.

- ¿NANI? No piensas tirar esa cosa?

- Claro que no, pienso guardarla de recuerdo.

- Estoy convencido de que no quiero un recuerdo de esta vergonzosa experiencia.

Diciendo esto empezaron a forcejear y el pobre huevito…dio a parar al suelo. Los dos adolescentes recordaron entonces que su hija o lo que quedaba de ella había cumplido exactamente un _mes de vida_ ese día.

- Mira, no sólo mataste a nuestra hija, si no que tampoco la bañabas – comentó el detective mientras se tapaba la nariz.

- Heiji…- murmuró la chica tapándose la boca – recuérdame no volver a comer huevo por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Konnichiwa! Caso de la vida real. Cuando estaba en secundaria hice este proyecto (pero mi cole era de mujeres, o sea que éramos madre solteras, jaaaa), así que me pareció original recrear mi experiencia en un fic de los chicos de Osaka (y cómo me reí escribiéndolo). Espero que les haya gustado mucho (aunque les dé asco y/o pena comer huevo por un buen tiempo). 

Ja ne!


	4. Luna y sol

**LUNA Y SOL**

Aquélla prometía ser la mejor película del mes, del año, del siglo…pero todos los que la habían visto comentaban que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Aún así, Kazuha quería verla y comprobar por sí misma la calidad de la historia. Y había _decidido_ ir con su fiel amigo Heiji.

En la fila para comprar las entradas se habían encontrado con dos parejas de su salón que al verlos juntos empezaron a hacer gestos y miradas que insinuaban lo mismo de siempre. Al darse cuenta de esto, Heiji se arrepintió mil veces de haber acompañado a su amiga de la infancia a ver una película tan romanticona y cursi.

- Hattori-kun y Toyama-chan, así que ustedes también han venido en _calidad de pareja_ a ver ''Luna y sol''?

- Yo he venido en _calidad de obligado por esta ahou._ – respondió el chico acentuando las últimas palabras.

- No te obligué, sólo te pedí que me acompañaras o le diría a tu okaasan quién destrozó su vajilla china el año pasado.

_Y me sonó a amenaza de guerra nuclear_

- Sabes que eso pasó cuando estaba recreando un caso. – explicó el detective.

- ¿Entonces por qué decidiste venir conmigo apenas te lo mencioné? Sentimiento de culpabilidad, tantei-san? – contestó Kazuha con una expresión burlona.

- Una típica pelea matrimonial, nee? – señaló uno de sus compañeros de clase desatando una risotada general.

Los chicos de Osaka se sonrojaron mientras una de las chicas se adelantaba a resumir parte de la mencionada película.

- Una amiga que ya vio ''Luna y sol'' me dijo que no era la gran cosa, ya que el final es muy predecible.

- Dicen que se trata – interrumpió Kazuha – de un chico que se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero es incapaz de decírselo.

- ¿Por qué esa historia me suena tan conocida? – preguntó un compañero mirando fijamente a los dos aludidos.

- Pues a mí no me suena conocida, es más, me parece un tema absurdo. Ves, Kazuha? Para que me trajiste a ver esta porquería?

- No hables antes de tiempo y apúrate que ya es nuestro turno.

- No me grites, además es tu culpa que hayamos tenido que hacer esta cola tan larga, ya que te demoraste veinte años dizque arreglándote, y mírate, te ves igual que todos los días.

La jovencita indignada hizo caso omiso al comentario malintencionado del detective y se apresuró a comprar las entradas.

Una vez instalados en sus asientos, las otras dos parejas se abrazaron, listas para presenciar la dichosa película.

- Amenázame como quieras, pero no te voy a abrazar.

- ¿Qué dices? Si te me acercas te patearé.

La función ya había empezado y en el cine sólo había parejas y más parejas. Algunas viendo la función y otras…ocupadas en otras cosas más importantes.

- ¿Por qué la gente viene al cine a besarse? – preguntó Heiji indignado.

- Porque es oscuro y así evitan verse a los ojos y avergonzarse.

- Ahou, se supone que se besa con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo van a mirarse entonces?

- Yo qué sé, tengo cara de haber besado a alguien acaso? – preguntó ella consternada.

- Y ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Y cállate que ya va a empezar.

_¿No que pensabas que era una porquería?_

Rato después, los dos se habían enganchado a la película, pues a pesar de las críticas que habían oído, la historia era bastante atrayente.

- ¿Por qué los demás dijeron que era una historia conocida? – interrumpió Heiji.

- Creo que se referían a nosotros…- se aventuró a decir Kazuha a pesar de lo comprometedor que podría resultar.

- No es verdad, porque la chica… Yuria, nee? es muchos más linda que tú.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó molesta volteándose a mirarlo en medio de la oscuridad, sin importarle perderse parte de la película. – Pero tienes razón, Takei es un verdadero caballero.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo no soy un caballero?

- Ya me oíste, tantei-san – contestó enfadada regresando la vista a la pantalla gigante.

- Escúchame bien – amenazó el detective, obligando a la chica a mirarlo de nuevo – si vine a ver esta idiotez contigo fue porque me amenazaste, pero no pienso permitir que me sigas manipulando.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Todas las parejas indignadas trataron de callar a la _pareja escandalosa_ del medio pidiendo que salieran si pensaban discutir. Sus compañeros de clase, sin embargo, ya estaban acostumbrados a estas peleas. Un avergonzado Heiji trataba de pasar desapercibido, mas a Kazuha no le importó lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Mira lo que hiciste, ahora nos van a sacar del cine. Diablos, no te das cuenta de que tengo una reputación que cuidar? Soy un tantei, recuerdas? Claro, como tú no eres _nadie…_

Demasiado tarde. Como siempre, el joven detective había hablado de más. Kazuha enmudeció, y sin proponérselo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, Heiji sabía que su mejor amiga estaba llorando.

- Gomen, Kazuha, gomen. No quise decir eso, tú lo sabes…

Ella no se molestó en aclarar las cosas. Sólo se hundió en su asiento y siguió gimiendo, en voz baja. Tuvo ganas de salir huyendo del cine y desaparecer…pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie, sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros que le impidió levantarse.

- Al parecer…Takei no es tan cobarde como yo…

Kazuha se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo y giró la cabeza para verlo. Sin embargo, él ya no la miraba, si no que estaba boquiabierto viendo la pantalla. La curiosidad la hizo girarse hacia el frente justo en el momento tan esperado por los espectadores. Takei estaba besando a Yuria mientras caían las sakuras alrededor de ellos. La película terminó, salieron los créditos y se encendieron las luces. Todo fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de separarse. Al encontrarse en tal situación, saltaron de sus asientos ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

- En verdad parece que nunca hubieran venido a un cine…- murmuró uno de ellos.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y Heiji y Kazuha caminaban juntos rumbo a sus casas. Se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando pero ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra. De repente, Kazuha tropezó con algo y Heiji se apresuró a auxiliarla.

- Daijoubu, Kazuha?

- Hai – contestó ella quedamente.

Retomaron su marcha menos pesada que antes gracias a ese ligero acercamiento.

- Eh…Kazuha, yo quería disculparme por…tú sabes…lo que dije. No quería hacerte llorar.

- No te preocupes, en parte tienes razón, soy muy escandalosa y…

- Claro que lo eres, pero aún así no debí tratarte de esa forma.

_¿A eso le llamas una disculpa?_

Minutos después, ambos ya conversaban y sonreían alegremente. Y es que siempre lograban olvidar las ofensas y perdonar, porque su amistad era mucho más que un simple rótulo de 'amigo' y 'amiga'.

- No sé tú, pero a mí me gustó la película – comentó Heiji.

- Pues a mí también, sabes?

Su amistad era como la luna y el sol en pleno eclipse total.

* * *

Konnichiwa! Y llegamos al 4º con un día de cine en Osaka. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que en comparación con el anterior, éste tiene un toque más dramático. Dedico este grado a mi queridísimo y adorable amiguito Shinmei. TANJOBI OMEDETO, SHIN-KUN! 

Ja ne!


	5. Espejo

**ESPEJO**

Era jueves en la tarde y Heiji y Kazuha regresaban a sus casas después de la escuela. Ella estaba seria y pensativa. Él estaba esperando a que lo insultase por haberle espantado un pretendiente más.

- Oi, Kazuha, no me digas que estás preocupada por lo que le dije al _insecto ese._

- El _insecto ese_ como le llamas no te hizo nada. ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Hiroshi-kun que lo acusarías de acoso sexual¡Eres increíble, Hattori Heiji!

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes¿Te gusta acaso?

- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no.

- Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo.

- ¿A tiempo de qué? Sólo iba a decirme lo que sentía por mí. Y créeme que quería escucharlo.

- ¿Para qué, si igual le ibas a decir que no?

- Pues sí, pero no de la manera en que tú se lo dijiste.

- ¿Y se puede saber que te estaba diciendo en el momento en que aparecí yo? Porque pusiste una cara más idiota que la de costumbre.

Kazuha pareció ignorar su comentario malintencionado y paró en seco. Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

- Me dijo que era bonita.

Heiji se detuvo también y ambos se miraron. Kazuha hizo un largo silencio como acumulando las fuerzas que le hacían falta para continuar.

- ¿Tú crees… que soy bonita?

Heiji nunca se imaginó que le preguntaría algo así. En realidad, él siempre hacía bromas pesadas sobre _lo fea que era y lo mal que se arreglaba_. Detrás de estas bromas se escondía una verdad que él no se atrevería a revelar…por ahora. En esta reflexión invirtió varios minutos mientras la chica esperaba con ansias disimuladas su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? – respondió finalmente.

- Porque quiero saber si es verdad.

Heiji volvió a analizar la situación. Si le decía la verdad, se encontraría en una situación demasiado comprometedora. Así que, simplemente, decidió dejarle todo al destino. Abrió la mochila de su amiga para sacar algo del interior.

- Pero qué estás buscando en mi…?

Kazuha vio delante de ella su espejito rosado, el que siempre sacaba para comprobar si se veía bien antes de encontrarse con Heiji. La respuesta a su interrogante estaba, según él, literalmente frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ves tú? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué veo yo? – repitió mirando fijamente al espejo. - No veo nada, en realidad.

- Además de tonta, ciega. Pues te diré lo que yo veo. – respondió consternado.

Heiji, sí, el impulsivo Heiji se dejó llevar por su impaciencia. Cuando reaccionó, sus cabezas estaban recostadas una al lado de la otra y sus manos juntas sosteniendo el espejo. Ante esta situación, Kazuha vio su rostro ruborizarse frente al espejo. Él también se ruborizó y tragó en seco antes de hablar a manera de escapatoria.

- Bien…pues, te decía que yo veo…a una chica…

No podía continuar o terminaría por delatarse. Kazuha parpadeaba incrédula esperando a que su amigo de la infancia terminara su oración.

- ¡Veo a una chica fea que no sabe arreglarse! – exclamó finalmente.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó girándose hacia él.

- Lo que oíste. Querías mi opinión? Ahí la tienes. Ahora vamos a casa.

- No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, Hattori Heiji. Eres, eres…

La chica no puedo continuar con su frase y en un arranque de rabia y frustración, lanzó su espejo a varios metros. En medio del silencio, se pudo escuchar el sonido del espejo haciéndose trizas. Heiji la miró sorprendido.

- Si el espejo te dice eso, prefiero no volver a usar uno en mi vida…

Heiji se sonrojó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Mientras trataba de pensar por qué había dicho esto, se dio cuenta del efecto que había causado con su estúpido comentario. Otra vez la había hecho llorar. ¿Qué le costaba decirle la verdad? Pues sí, le costaba mucho, pero tal vez la verdad habría logrado arrancarle una sonrisa y no lágrimas…esas lágrimas que él tanto odiaba ver. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia donde había caído el espejo. Cogió con cuidado el trozo más grande y volvió a dirigirse hacia Kazuha poniendo en frente de ella dicho trozo.

- ¿Sabes lo que en realidad veo? Veo a una chica maravillosa.

- Sólo lo dices porque estoy llorando. – dijo ella entre sollozos.

- Y veo también…- siguió él sin inmutarse del comentario de la chica – a una…a una chica bonita…

Kazuha dejó de llorar y miró a los ojos al detective. Después sonrió tímidamente mientras enjugaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Me da risa cómo te desesperas cuando me ves llorar y eres capaz de decir cosas que jamás dirías.

- Ah, sí? – dijo Heiji ruborizándose aún más - Pues retiro lo dicho. Eres fea y no sabes arreglarte.

Luego de haber dicho esto, caminó a paso ligero dejándola atrás para que no notara su vergüenza. La aikidoka, satisfecha y feliz, guardó el trozo de espejo en su mochila y se apresuró para alcanzar a su amigo de toda la vida.

**Al día siguiente**

- Ahou, por qué guardas esa cosa? Acaso quieres cortarte? – preguntó el jovencito preocupado.

- No pienso tirarlo si es lo que quieres saber – contestó ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello ante el trozo de vidrio.

- No seas tacaña y cómprate uno nuevo. Y apúrate que la clase ya va a comenzar.

Kazuha vio la silueta del detective alejarse con dirección al salón de clases. Miró el trozo de espejo que la reflejaba y sonrió tiernamente.

_No puedo tirarlo. Éste es el espejo en el que Heiji me ve bonita. _

* * *

Konnichiwa! Finalmente llegamos al 5º grado! Espero que **Espejo **les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sé que cuento con uds. hasta el fin de este gran reto. -

Ja ne!


	6. Confusión

**CONFUSIÓN **

- Entonces era cierto…

- Onegai, escóndelo hasta que consiga el valor para confesarlo todo.

- Ya no llores, todo se arreglará. Por esto no te preocupes, yo lo guardaré muy bien.

- Arigato. Eres una gran amiga.

- No puedes dejarte vencer ahora, de acuerdo? Habla con él, estoy segura de que responderá por esto.

Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su mochila. Ambas amigas se abrazaron cada una siguió su camino.

* * *

- Oi, Kazuha, de qué tanto hablabas con Yato-chan? – preguntó curiosamente el joven mientras ambos se disponían a regresar a casa.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahou.

- Seguro que hablaban de chicos. Todas las mujeres son iguales.

- Y no me digas que ustedes los hombres no hablan de chicas.

- Tengo temas mucho más interesantes de qué hablar. Por ejemplo, hablar de crímenes.

_Tú siempre tan kawai…_

- Por cierto – preguntó el detective cambiando de tema – qué vas a hacer el sábado en la tarde?

- Vas a invitarme a algún lado? – interrogó la jovencita con una sonrisa radiante.

- Precisamente por eso te preguntaba. – respondió impasible – Es que estoy muy cansado por las prácticas de kendo, así que quería quedarme en casa, por eso te recomiendo que hagas planes por tu cuenta.

La sonrisa de la aikidoka se esfumó y una sombra de tristeza cruzó su rostro.

- Por qué no sales con alguien? Por supuesto con alguien del sexo femenino. Como me entere de que saliste con algún chico...

- Ahou, te recuerdo que ya nadie me invita a salir desde que amenazas a todos con tu katana.

- No te quejes y sé agradecida, es por tu seguridad. Los chicos de ahora sólo buscan divertirse con las chicas y después las dejan, a veces hasta con un hijo a cuestas.

Kazuha tragó en seco y palideció. El detective de Osaka la contempló con extrañeza.

- Dije alguna mentira acaso?

- Iie, iie. – negó ella recuperando poco a poco el color.

- Bueno, entonces estás advertida.

- Heiji, para tu información ya tengo OTOUSAN.

- Pero tu OTOUSAN no está contigo la mayor parte del día, y yo sí. Por eso, tus padres y los míos siempre me piden que te proteja. Así que no tengo otra opción.

Ella prefirió no decir nada tratando de descifrar el mensaje subliminal de su amigo. Rato después, se percataron de que ya estaban en casa de Kazuha.

- Nos vemos el lunes. – dijo Kazuha recordando que no vería a su amigo el fin de semana.

- Entra a tu casa de una vez. Matta ne.

El joven kendoka dio media vuelta y desapareció a lo lejos.

- Tadaima! – exclamó Kazuha al entrar a su casa.

- Okaeri, Kazuha. – respondió su madre dándole un abrazo. – Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Bien. Sabes? Heiji no podrá salir el fin de semana conmigo, dice que está cansado.

- Es cierto, Shizuka me contó que ha estado entrenando duro para la competencia de kendo del otro mes.

- Por eso quiero distraerme en algo para…

- Para no pensar en él? – comentó su madre sonriendo pícaramente.

- No quise decir eso! – negó ella ruborizándose a sobremanera. – Quería ir a comprar ropa para no aburrirme.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Cuánto necesitas?

- No mucho, sólo quería un par de cosas. Bueno, voy a mi cuarto. Llámame cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Kazuha se adentró en su habitación como si fuese un lugar que pisaba por primera vez. Sacó de su mochila un papel e inspeccionó cada rincón con la mirada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que el lugar más común podría bien ser el más seguro.

_Es lo que siempre dice Heiji. Heiji…_

La chica volvió a entristecer al recordar que tendría que pasar dos largos días sin su mejor amigo. Sabiendo que el tiempo se pasaría más rápido si trataba de no pensar en él, escondió el papel que contenía una verdad que nadie podría descubrir. Al menos no por ahora.

* * *

- Te lo digo Shizuka, si le agregas un poco de limón al guiso, te quedará magnífico. Pero si le agregas… ay, no recuerdo el nombre de la hierba. Déjame buscar el libro de recetas.

La madre de Kazuha dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y paseó por toda la sala, en busca del dichoso libro. Recordó entonces que Kazuha se lo había pedido para buscar una receta que quería prepararle a Heiji después del torneo de kendo.

- Debe estar por aquí…- comentó entrando a la habitación de su hija. Abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y ahí lo encontró…pero había también un papel bastante extraño debajo del libro.

- Qué es esto? – dijo en voz alta.

En un segundo de espanto, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y el libro se le resbaló de las manos provocando un sonido sordo.

_Ma…Masaka!_

* * *

Kazuha paseaba por los confines de las tiendas de ropa femenina. Veía una prenda que le gustaba, preguntaba el precio, se la probaba y si le convencía, pues la compraba. Era una buena fórmula para no pensar en Heiji…o al menos eso parecía. Cuando se encontraba ya bastante agotada, decidió regresar a casa. En el camino, contemplaba con la mirada vacía cada centímetro de Osaka.

_A quién trató de engañar, lo extraño mucho…_

Ya en la puerta de su casa, dejó las bolsas de compra en el suelo e ingresó la llave en la cerradura. Mientras ésta giraba, escuchó voces dentro de su casa, y una que reconoció de inmediato.

_HEIJI! HEIJI ESTÁ AQUÍ!_

- Les juro que yo no la he tocado, jamás me atrevería…

Kazuha apareció de repente y vio a sus padres, a los padres de Heiji y al mismísimo Heiji en su sala con rostros de inquietud. Todos enmudecieron. Kazuha parecía ser el punto de referencia y los presentes fijaron sus ojos incisivos sobre ella haciéndola temblar sin saber por qué.

- Sucedió algo? – preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

- Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? – contestó su padre como si le estuviese hablando a un criminal.

- Estoy segura de que Kazuha-chan tiene una explicación, nee? – aventuró a decir Shizuka.

- No la defiendas, Shizuka. Además tu hijo es tan responsable como ella.

- Ya les dije que yo no sé nada! – vociferó Heiji contrariado.

- Estás insinuando acaso que Kazuha es ese tipo de chicas? Tú eres el único con el que ella habría podido…

La Sra. Toyama guardó silencio tras suspirar angustiadamente. Kazuha se asustó al oír el comentario de su madre. Entonces, divisó un papel bastante familiar que su mamá tenía en la mano. Reconociéndolo de inmediato, la jovencita se tapó la boca con ambas manos y palideció por completo.

- Dónde encontraste eso? Okaasan, estuviste rebuscando mis cosas? – preguntó indignada.

- Aceptas entonces que este papel es tuyo.

Kazuha se sintió como el asesino que Toyama, Heizo o Heiji atrapaban y sometían a un interrogatorio sin piedad. Pero ella había prometido no decir nada…

- No pienso responder ni una sola de sus preguntas. Prometí que no diría nada…

- A quién se lo prometiste? – preguntó su madre.

La jovencita se sintió más confundida que antes. Por qué la miraban todos como si fuese culpable de un crimen? Por qué Heiji colaboraba con esta escena? No la iba a proteger como le había dicho antes? Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar a su amiga que estaba… Mientras tanto, Heiji miraba desolado al pavimento. Su expresión mostraba dolor, decepción, agonía. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Kazuha, de preguntarle por qué le había hecho eso a él… Sí, se sentía traicionado. Levantando la mirada y topándose con los ojos de Kazuha, le preguntó sin rechistar.

- Quién es el padre?

Kazuha, sin proponérselo, armó en un instante todas las piezas del rompecabezas. La preocupación de todos, las preguntas sin sentido, el papel…una confusión total! Se sintió un poco más aliviada, pero muy molesta. Cómo podían haber pensado eso de ella? Pues bien, les daría su merecido. Pensaba decirles a todos lo que se merecían. Incluyendo a Heiji.

- Escúchenme bien – comenzó - En primer lugar, no tienen derecho a rebuscar mis cosas. Y en segundo lugar, ese papel…

Y justo cuando pretendía recriminar a todos los malpensados de la sala, Heiji se había puesto de pie y la había…abrazado fuertemente. A Kazuha se le nubló la mente y se le olvidó el hermoso discurso que había preparado.

- Está bien, Kazuha, no te haré preguntas, no te culparé, sólo…sólo…quiero que confíes en mí. No te voy a dejar sola en esto. Yo…yo me casaré contigo y le daré mi apellido al niño.

Los padres de Kazuha y de Heiji quedaron petrificados. Pero el gesto de la jovencita era indescriptible. Heiji acababa de decir eso? En realidad era él el que había hablado? Sin embargo, tuvo que despertar de su hermoso sueño, porque cuando todos supiesen la verdad, sobre todo el impulsivo de Heiji, se morirían de vergüenza.

- YA-ME-TE! – gritó la chica logrando que Heiji se separase de ella de golpe.

Decidida, pero sobre todo furiosa, le arrebató el papel a su madre y se lo restregó a cada uno de los presentes, señalando la parte superior con el índice. Todos juntaron las cabezas y descubrieon el nombre de la verdadera dueña de ese papel: YATO AIKO. Shizuka y la Sra. Toyama cayeron sentadas en el sofá como desvaneciéndose. Heizo y Toyama se llevaron las manos a la cara intentando ocultar su bochorno, y pensando que un niño se habría dado cuenta antes. Pero sin duda, el más afectado era Heiji. Se sintió ínfimo, la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Cómo había podido pensar tan mal de su amiga de la infancia?

- Aiko-chan me pidió que guardara sus análisis hasta encontrar el valor para decirle a sus papás que…está embarazada. – explicó Kazuha un poco más calmada. - No podía negarme, y no debía decirle a nadie, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- Kazuha, hijita, yo…yo…gomen nasai! – gritó abalanzándose sobre su hija suplicando perdón.

- Tranquila, okaasan.

- Kazuha, no sé qué decir…

- Está bien, otousan, está bien…

Los Hattori también se deshicieron en disculpas con la pobre Kazuha. Finalmente, empezaron a reír del insólito incidente. Sin embargo, Heiji permanecía imperturbable en una esquina de la casa.

- Heiji – llamó Shizuka – no piensas disculparte con Kazuha-chan?

Al escuchar su nombre, Heiji trató de acercarse lentamente hasta su amiga. No se atrevía a mirarla de frente.

- Está bien, Heiji, sabes que no soy rencorosa…bueno, no tanto. – dijo ella riendo.

Heiji seguía sin poder articular palabra. Pero a su madre se le había ocurrido una solución brillante.

- No tienes mucho de qué disculparte, hijo. Después de todo, le prometiste a Kazuha-chan que te casarías con ella, nee?

- Cierto, Heiji-kun – ayudó la Sra. Toyama – y también que reconocerías a mi nieto.

Heiji recordó entonces lo que había dicho en aquel momento en el que creía que Kazuha estaba embarazada de otro chico. Le había prometido nada más y nada menos que… El color moreno de Heiji se mezcló con el rojo ardiente de la vergüenza, y a Kazuha también se le subieron los colores al rostro. Los padres de familia rieron animadamente, sabiendo muy en el fondo que esa futuro no era del todo imposible.

* * *

- Entonces, Yato-chan dejará la escuela a fin de año?

- Hai. Afortunadamente, sus padres la apoyarán y su novio se casará con ella.

- Vaya, pues qué bueno. – comentó el detective.

Silencio.

- Etto…quería agradecerte por lo que dijiste. Si me hubiera pasado eso, en verdad te habrías casado conmigo…?

Más silencio.

- Ahou, crees que estoy loco? Si como amiga eres insoportable, ya te imagino como esposa!

Y una vez más, una tarde tranquila se convirtió en una batalla campal entre dos jóvenes cuyo futuro, por ahora, no era el matrimonio…

- Espera a que te atrape, Hattori Heiji!

…aunque ambos se comportasen como marido y mujer…

* * *

Konnichiwa! Gomen por la demora, espero q haya valido la pena la larga espera y q hayan disfrutado este 6º grado, **Confusión,** y sí q fue toda una confusión, nee? Trataré de inspirarme pronto para escribir el 7º. Gracias a todos mis ficlectores!

Ja ne!


	7. La poción

**LA POCIÓN**

- Te repito que sí funciona, sólo necesitas lo que dice en la lista y...

- Yo no creo en esas cosas, además no tengo interés en hacerlo.

-¿Quieres decir que no te interesa saber qué es lo que él siente por ti? – inquirió pícaramente la muchacha.

- Ese tipo es tan idiota que ni los espíritus del más allá podrían saber qué pasa por su estúpido cerebro. - respondió con desinterés.

- De todas maneras te dejo la lista. En la parte de atrás te indica lo que tienes que hacer. Suerte!

La chica se alejó, mientras Kazuha echaba un vistazo al papel que acababa de entregarle.

- AHOU!

Kazuha dio un grito al ser sorprendida por el gran detective del Oeste.

- Siempre tienes que gritar?

- Miren quién habla. Qué tienes en la mano? - preguntó curiosamente.

- La lista del mercado, inepto. - mintió de manera poco convincente.

- Y piensas que te voy a creer?

- No me importa si me crees o no. Tengo que ir a comprar ahora mismo. Ja ne. – dijo mientras se alejaba dejando confundido al joven detective.

Caminó a paso ligero para llegar a su casa y revisar la lista que tanto trataba de ignorar mas no podía a causa de su excesiva curiosidad.

- Veamos – se dijo a sí misma. - Una prenda de vestir, un mechón de cabello, un poco de sangre y una uña. Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir todo esto?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del teléfono.

- Moshi moshi?

- Kazuha, eres tú?

- Me conoces desde hace mil años y aún preguntas si soy yo? – contestó indignada a la persona en la otra línea.

- Lo que pasa es que tu voz es tan chillona que pensé que se había descompuesto tu teléfono – dijo en tono burlón.

Actitudes como ésas la irritaban. De repente se había dado cuenta de que sí le importaba, y mucho, saber lo que el chico de Osaka pensaba y sentía. Se decidió, entonces, a hacer la pregunta con el tono de voz más avergonzado del mundo.

- Puedo ir a tu casa?

Heiji se sorprendió ante tal pregunta tan repentina pues era ya un poco tarde y además parecía que la aikidoka tenía urgencia de encontrarse con él.

- Sucede algo malo, Kazuha?

- Iie, iie, es que quería preguntarte algo sobre la tarea, hai, sobre la tarea de matemática.

- Pues hazme la pregunta ahora.

- Tiene que ser en persona!

- Cómo vas a salir a esta hora de tu casa?

Lo que venía era una de sus típicas discusiones con motivo adjunto oculto: la preocupación de Heiji a que algo malo le pudiese pasar.

- De acuerdo, pero mañana que es sábado sí puedo ir?

- Salimos todos los fines de semana así que sabes que de todas maneras nos veremos…

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me refiero a que si podemos quedarnos en tu casa.

- No hay ningún problema, pero estás muy rara, sabes?, más que de costumbre.

La jovencita se sintió algo ofendida, pero haber logrado su cometido logró satisfacerla.

- Bien, entonces ven a recogerme después de almuerzo. Mata ashita!

La chica colgó el teléfono sin dar tiempo al detective de decir palabra.

- Como siempre, esta torpe cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que ella quiere…

Irritado, tiró el auricular, maldiciendo a su amiga de la infancia.

- Y lo peor de todo es que es verdad…- suspiró largamente, resignado por su reciente descubrimiento.

* * *

- Vamos a tu cuarto, Heiji. 

El kendoka se petrificó ante la invitación de la chica, sobre todo porque venía con la cartera más grande que había usado hasta ahora a comparación de su falda que, por el contrario, era la más pequeña que le había visto hasta la fecha.

- Na-ni?

- Vamos a tu cuarto para que me expliques la tarea, hentai!

Heiji accedió dejando de lado sus malos pensamientos, no sin antes dejar en claro lo que le estaba molestando desde que habían llegado.

- Oi, no crees que tu falda es muy pequeña? – comentó impaciente.

- Siempre uso este tipo de faldas, tantei-san, por si no lo habías notado.

- Pues ésta es la más corta que te he visto. No te da miedo que alguien pueda hacerte algo?

- Nadie va a hacerme nada, sólo me las pongo cuando salgo contigo.

- Quieres decirme que pretendes que sea tu guardaespaldas?

- Tú no entiendes nada, nee?

Kazuha se sentía avergonzada por vestirse en función a Heiji. Se ponía las faldas más lindas que encontraba sin importar el tamaño, lo mismo que los jeans y los polos. Todo sólo para que el niño no apreciara su buen gusto. Tan despistado podía ser? Definitivamente, ahora más que nunca se moría de ganas de recolectar los ítems de la lista, hacer la maldita poción y descubrir los secretos mejor guardados de los hombres, de un hombre como Heiji. Era su objetivo principal en la vida o al menos de ese momento.

- Bien, empecemos – dijo Heiji colocando los libros sobre la mesa y todo lo necesario para estudiar. – Qué es lo que dudabas…?

- Heiji, tengo sed, puedes traerme un vaso de agua? – interrumpió ella con una mirada de niña buena.

Heiji torció la mirada dándose cuenta de que Kazuha era consciente de sus encantos y de los efectos que tenían en él. Algo que odiaba admitir, claro está.

- De acuerdo, aunque la próxima vez irás tú.

Apenas Heiji se hubo ido, Kazuha se preparó para la búsqueda. No tenía mucho tiempo, él regresaría en cualquier momento. De ese cuarto, necesitaba obtener una prenda de vestir. Algo no muy grande ni muy pequeño, recordemos que su cartera era espaciosa pero no tanto.

- Un pantalón, un polo…iie, son muy grandes – decía mientras abría y cerraba todos los cajones. Chotto, esto está perfecto!

Los pasos de Heiji empezaron a crujir en la escalera y Kazuha se sobresaltó a sobremanera y metió en su cartera lo que acababa de encontrar. A continuación se lanzó a la silla y esbozó una sonrisa totalmente fingida. Heiji se quedó mirándola con el vaso en la mano el cual ofreció a la autora de tal sonrisa.

- Arigato, Heiji. – agradeció mientras se arrimaba para que Heiji se sentase a su lado.

- De nada… Ahora sí empezamos o se te ofrece algo más? – preguntó en tono irónico, a lo que la aikidoka negó con la cabeza.

Aunque pensó que el siguiente paso le costaría aún más, no pudo estar más equivocada. Heiji se había quedado dormido de un momento a otro. Y sí, se veía tan lindo que… no, no, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Ése era el momento para obtener el siguiente elemento. Sacó unas tijeras de su cartera y se dispuso a cortar el mechón de cabello requerido según la lista.

- Onegai, no te vayas a despertar…

Pero los hombres, imprevisibles como son, siempre se salen con la suya.

- AHOU, QUÉ HACES CON ESAS TIJERAS?

Heiji había abierto los ojos como nunca al ver a su amiga de la infancia con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho con las manos en las tijeras.

- Na-da, sólo quería cortar una hoja de mi cuaderno…

- LE HAS VISTO A MI CABEZA FORMA DE CUADERNO? – vociferó él temblando de miedo y rabia.

- Piensa lo que quieras, de todas maneras ya me iba. – dijo nerviosa escondiendo el mechón de cabello en su bolsillo y a la vez recogiendo sus pertenencias.

- Pues vete antes de que me mates. En verdad estás muy rara, muy muy rara… Oi, al menos deja que te lleve, no?

- Tienes sueño, mejor descansa, hasta el lunes.

La chica desapareció de su casa y Heiji no supo decir si estaba molesta, fastidiada o si simplemente estaba loca.

* * *

El lunes en la mañana, Mika se acercó a Kazuha para preguntarle si había decidido hacer la poción o no. Ella respondió que conseguiría todo lo necesario aunque le costara la vida. Mika simplemente sonrió pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos esta vez… 

- Heiji, tengo que ir al médico. – comentó la chica a la salida de la escuela.

- Te sientes mal? – dijo preocupado.

- Tengo que sacarme unos análisis de sangre y quiero saber si me quieres acompañar.

- Claro, Fukuda-sensei puede sacártelos en la enfermería, nee?

Kazuha asintió con la cabeza. Ese paso sería difícil, pero lo lograría.

* * *

- IIE, ONEGAI! 

Kazuha había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se había abrazado a la sábana a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose, por supuesto, la persona más estúpida del mundo.

- Pero, Kazuha, desde cuándo le tienes miedo a las inyecciones?

- Desde que las hacen más puntiagudas – se excusó ella.

- No seas cobarde, Fukuda-sensei tiene mucho qué hacer…

- No te preocupes, Hattori-kun, hay muchas personas que le tienen miedo a las inyecciones. Hay alguna manera, Toyama-chan – preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica – de que tengas más confianza y pierdas tu temor?

Era el momento que ella estaba esperando.

- Tal vez si _alguien _me demostrara que no duele, perdería el miedo.

Seguidamente, ambas vieron a Heiji que no entendió al comienzo el propósito de aquellas miradas. Segundos después, la doctora ya se disponía a alistar la inyección para sorpresa de Heiji.

- Por qué tengo que ser yo el conejillo de Indias? – preguntó ofuscado el detective mirando a su amiga con odio.

- Porque no hay otra persona – explicó la doctora con algodón en mano – y además porque eres el único que puede darle valor a Toyama-chan.

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron pensando que ya era demasiado que hasta la doctora de la enfermería supiera de los rumores que corrían sobre ellos.

- Está bien, que me saquen sangre a mí primero. – aceptó resignado.

_YES!__ Esto está resultado más fácil de lo que pensé._

Heiji preparó su brazo y en cuanto penetró la aguja, vio cómo la sangre caía en el tubo de ensayo. Kazuha también observaba con emoción. Sin embargo, un miedo mayor la atrapó. Cómo diantres iba a llevarse el tubo?

- _C'est fini. _– dijo la doctora dejando el tubo en la gradilla. – Viste, Toyama-chan? No duele nada. Ahora es tu turno.

La chica estiró el brazo con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a los dos presentes. No se suponía que ella se moría de miedo? La doctora casi sonreía al pensar que su afirmación anterior era más que cierta. Heiji estaba preocupado por su amiga, pero al verla feliz, se dio cuenta de que era más tonta de lo que pensaba. Cuando hubo terminado la extracción de sangre, Kazuha buscó distraer su atención para obtener el tan ansiado tubo.

- Qué estás tratando de hacer, ahou?

Kazuha había tomado el tubo con mucho disimulo, pero Heiji y la doctora la habían pescado en el preciso instante en que se lo guardaba en el bolsillo. Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

- Me siento mal, se me bajó la presión, me desmayo. Oh, ayúdenme!

Cual telenovela barata, Kazuha hizo ademán de perder el equilibrio y de desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que su amigo atinaba a tomarla de los brazos. Todos se olvidaron del tubo que ya se encontraba en poder de la actriz improvisada.

* * *

- Heiji, no te parece que tus uñas están muy largas? 

Heiji frunció el ceño mientras daba un mordisco a su pan. Definitivamente, ahora sí que su amiga había perdido la cordura.

- Me corto las uñas periódicamente para tu información.

- Te digo que estás largas, demo, eso se puede solucionar – dijo sacando las tijeras de su mochila.

- IIE!

Heiji entró en pánico al ver de nuevo aquellas tijeras. La chica cogió su mano con fuerza mientras él se resistía con espanto. Y sin mirar lo que cortaba, sencillamente cortó. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó probablemente en toda Osaka y alrededores. Kazuha, en efecto, tenía la preciada uña… pero se preguntaba si no se malograría la poción al agregarle la piel que había obtenido junto con ella.

* * *

Martes. 6:00 pm. Residencia Toyama. Cocina. Kazuha colocando los 4 elementos en una gran olla. 

- Ahora agregaré alcohol para que prenda más rápido.

Tal vez Kazuha y la química no se llevaban tan mal después de todo. Apenas agregó el alcohol y tiró el fósforo, una llama inmensa se prendió empezando a quemar los 4 elementos.

- _Cuando esté todo calcinado, agregar las cenizas a una bebida cualquiera y hacer que la persona deseada se la tome. Después de eso, empezará a responder a todas las preguntas que se le hagan_. – decía el papel que le había dado Mika.

Al echar un vistazo a la olla, Kazuha se preguntó si Heiji realmente querría beberse eso… De pronto, la cocina empezó a llenarse de humo y se hizo difícil respirar. Kazuha tosía intensamente y al tratar de alcanzar la puerta, sintió que alguien abría la manija.

- KAZUHA, DAIJOUBU DESU KA?

Heiji cogió el extintor y lo aplicó por toda la cocina. Kazuha atinó a abrir las ventanas y en segundos el ambiente ya empezaba a sentirse menos pesado. Heiji no tardó en divisar el dichoso papelito sobre la mesa y no supo si reír o llorar.

- Tú también, Kazuha… – dijo sintiendo pena por la chica.

- Lo que pasa es que yo sólo quería saber…- se excusó ella un poco ronca a causa del humo.

- CAÍSTE REDONDITO EN EL JUEGO DE KOJIMA!!!

Kazuha no entendía lo que Heji trataba de decirle, sólo observó su pose de gran detective al descubrir al criminal.

- Kojima Mika ha repartido este papel a varias chicas de la preparatoria, pero no pensé que tú caerías en esto también! Por qué eres tan ingenua, Kazuha? Por qué no me lo contaste y así haber evitado todo esto? – sermoneó el muchacho señalando toda la cocina.

Kazuha nunca se avergonzó tanto. Así que todo era mentira? Con lo que le había costado conseguir los 4 elementos, con lo mucho que le ilusionaba saber qué sentía su mejor amigo por ella… Sí, se sentía como una estúpida por creer en todo lo que le decían…

- Cálmate, sí? – consoló con cariño el detective – Ya pasó todo. Pero por qué quisiste hacer esta _cosa_ en primer lugar?

- Yo quería saber que pensabas… - contestó en voz baja.

- Qué pensaba de qué? – interrogó él desconcertado.

- Heiji, muchas veces no te entiendo. – explicó ella dejando de lado la vergüenza – Dices y haces las cosas de una manera que no logro comprender y yo sólo quería saber qué es lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza de detective maniático.

- Pues la próxima vez que quieras saber algo, sólo dímelo, está bien? Trataré de contestar a tus preguntas, dependiendo de ellas, claro...- sentenció un tanto abochornado. - Ahora te ayudaré a limpiar todo este desastre antes de que regrese tu okaasan y te mate.

Kazuha sonrió feliz. Tal vez su detective favorito era impredecible muchas veces, y otras tantas demasiado despistado, pero jamás podría negar que siempre llegaba en el momento preciso para salvarla de cualquier peligro. Por fin empezaba a descubrir los sentimientos y pensamientos de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo…

- SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACE AQUÍ MI ROPA INTERIOR???

… a veces es mejor no enterarse de ciertas cosas.

* * *

Konnichiwa! Lo sé, me demoré siglos en actualizar, gomen! Aquí está el resultado, en verdad me reí mucho al escribirlo. Espero que se hayan divertido uds. también. Gracias x sus reviews, me emocionan y ayudan a mejorar. Hasta el próximo shot! 

Ja ne!


	8. Orgullo y perdón

**ORGULLO Y PERDÓN**

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Heiji-kun.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño y sonrisa radiante saludaba a Heiji muy cordialmente un lunes por la mañana. A él le parecía haberla visto antes, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Heiji esperaba a que Kazuha llegase a la escuela, ya que le había dicho que saldría un poco tarde de su casa. Por esta razón, ese día él no había pasado a recogerla.

- Ohayo…- respondió Heiji educadamente sin dejar de parecer sorprendido.

- Ynami Kelly desu.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó él sin más rodeos.

- No exactamente. Bueno, siempre te veo con tu novia…

- Yo no tengo ninguna novia. – se apresuró a decir él.

- ¿Quieres decir que la chica con un lazo en el cabello no es tu novia?

- En efecto, es mi amiga de la infancia.

- Qué bueno! Es decir, no es que me caiga mal, pero no me dejaría hablar contigo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

La chica bajó la mirada y guardó silencio un instante. Entonces, exclamó avergonzada:

- Quiero pedirte un autógrafo!

- Na-ni?

- ¿Puedes dármelo por favor? Yo te admiro mucho, a ti y a Kudo Shinichi, son mis detectives favoritos.

_Así que Kudo también, eh?_

- Soy nueva en esta preparatoria y al enterarme de que estudiabas aquí, me emocioné mucho, pero quería esperar a encontrarte solo porque la chica que te acompaña siempre es muy celosa.

- Esa ahou es así, ignórala.

Para mala suerte del detective, su amiga de la infancia acababa de llegar y había escuchado todo.

- ¿Desde cuándo le dices a la gente que me ignore?

Heiji se congeló y se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con el gesto de odio de la chica.

- Ka-Kazuha, lo que pasa es que…

- No quiero que me dirijas la palabra.

- Kazuha, chotto…!

Heiji hizo ademán de levantarse para seguir a la chica, pero ésta se alejó rápidamente.

- No puede ser… ahora qué haré?

- Le das demasiado importancia a esa chica, Heiji-kun. Yo creo que…

- Disculpa, pero éste no es asunto tuyo. – sentenció Heiji dispuesto a dejarla hablando sola.

- Chotto matte! – exclamó la chica tomándolo del brazo. – Si en verdad no te interesa esa chica, no la sigas.

- Y quién dice que no me interesa? Quiero decir, somos amigos desde siempre.

- Pero si tú también le importas a ella, olvidará lo que dijiste y te perdonará. Acaso el meitantei Hattori Heiji no tiene orgullo?

Heiji miró durante largo rato a la chica hasta hace un minuto desconocida para él. Por qué quería evitar que Kazuha y él se reconciliasen? Podría ser que esta chica estuviese enamorada en él? Era normal. Él era bastante guapo y famoso e incluso tenía un club de fans conformado por chicas de toda la preparatoria. Sí, igual que Kudo Shinichi antes de encogerse. Pero quizá esta chica estaba en lo correcto. Por qué era él el que siempre tenía que disculparse?

- Tienes razón. Si quiere una reconciliación que venga ella a pedirla. Por cierto, dónde quieres que firme?

La chica, emocionada, sacó una libreta y un lapicero, muy fino dicho sea de paso, que le ofreció al detective para obtener su preciado autógrafo.

- Arigato, Heiji-kun. Tengo que entrar a clases. Matta ne!

- Matta ne! – se despidió Heiji sintiendo su orgullo satisfecho.

La admiradora se alejó de Heiji y sonrió maliciosamente contemplando el autógrafo, primer paso de su maquiavélico plan.

- Eres más manipulable de lo que pensé, Hattori Heiji…

* * *

Durante toda la clase, Kazuha ignoró a Heiji y viceversa. Él, que siempre hacía bromas en los intervalos de cada clase, adoraba la manera en que ella le seguía el juego, sonriente. En verdad, el hecho de ignorarse no era agradable. Estaban sentados en carpetas contiguas y ni se miraban. Heiji trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que su admiradora tenía la razón, de que si daba su brazo a torcer esta vez, ella siempre saldría ganando. Tal vez todo este tiempo había sido así. Sin embargo, Kazuha no puedo soportar más y dejó de lado su orgullo, decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Por qué me estás ignorando?

- Eres tú la que me está ignorando! –aclaró Heiji molesto.

- Pero pensé que…

- Que correría a disculparme contigo como siempre lo hago, nee? – interrumpió él – Eso era lo que esperabas?

Kazuha se quedó petrificada. Qué le pasaba a Heiji? Él nunca se había comportado de ese modo. Bueno, sí que solía fastidiarla, pero el tono que usaba en este momento jamás se lo había escuchado. De pronto, una idea atravesó su mente y sin querer sus celos se encendieron sin poder contenerlos.

- Es por esa chica, nee? De dónde la conoces, Hattori? Qué te ha metido en la cabeza?

- Ahora resulta que me llamas por mi apellido. Bueno, sabes qué? Esa chica me ha abierto los ojos. Ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que siempre te haces la víctima y soy yo el que debe disculparse. Te parece justo eso?

- Que yo me hago la víctima? Sé consciente y enfrenta tus actos! Por qué tienes que ser así?

Kazuha bajó la mirada. Estaba realmente dolida. Cómo Heiji podía dejarse llevar por quién sabe qué tipo de consejos de una desconocida y actuar en contra de su amiga de toda la vida?

- Entonces… entonces quédate con ella si tanto te gusta!

Kazuha se alejó corriendo sin detenerse como si sus piernas no conocieran el cansancio. Heiji se dio cuenta de que había logrado satisfacer su orgullo, pero se dio cuenta de algo más, algo muy doloroso: acababa de perder a Kazuha.

* * *

Días después, las cosas seguían del mismo modo y hasta peor. El chico de Osaka tenía pesadillas y despertaba en medio de la noche empapado en sudor. Esta situación no podía continuar. Sin importarle lo tarde que era, se levantó y salió en su moto hacia un lugar bastante familiar. Empezó a trepar hacia la ventana de la habitación de Kazuha y dio pequeños golpes en la luna para llamar su atención. Kazuha estaba saliendo de la ducha en esos momentos y al escuchar los ruidos, se asustó. Aseguró el extremo de la toalla dentro de su pecho y abrió la ventana rápidamente.

- ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?

Heiji se quedó mudo al ver a Kazuha semidesnuda, con el cabello suelto y mojado. Ella se sonrojó completamente, y retrocedió hasta toparse con la cama y caer sentada. A Heiji no le importó la situación y se apresuró a hablar con un tono suplicante que hizo estremecer a la chica de Osaka.

- Esa chica me ha abierto los ojos, sabes? Ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que…

Kazuha temió que repitiese lo que había dicho días antes, esas palabras que tanto la habían herido.

- … de que me aburro si no estás cerca…

Los padres de Kazuha entraron despavoridos a la habitación al escuchar una voz masculina que provenía de adentro. Y se encontraron con aquella imagen que daba mucho qué pensar.

- Heiji, qué estás haciendo aquí?! Y tú, Kazuha, por qué estás desnuda?! – vociferó Toyama.

Ambos adolescentes se ahogaron en monosílabos y palabras entrecortadas que complicaron aún más las cosas.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó la Sra. Toyama al borde del colapso.

- ¿Cómo que qué estábamos haciendo? Heiji vino a verme, qué tiene eso de raro? – argumentó Kazuha contrariada.

- ¡Que venga a verte cuando estés vestida!

- Ten-tendré e-eso en cuen-cuenta – tartamudeó Heiji a causa de la vergüenza – Mata ashita!

Heiji salió apresuradamente por la ventana, dejando a todos con la incógnita de por qué no usaba la puerta como cualquier persona normal. Repentinamente, Kazuha se acercó a la ventana y alcanzó a decirle algo a su amigo antes de que terminara de escapar.

- ¡Entonces no permitiré que te aburras nunca más!

El jovencito sorprendido le guiñó un ojo tiernamente y desapareció en su moto. Kazuha suspiró sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, hasta que recayó en que sus padres la contemplaban estupefactos.

- ¿Puedo vestirme ahora? Me estoy congelando. – reclamó la chica temblando de frío y a la vez de vergüenza.

* * *

- Si ellos dicen que estaban conversando, debemos creerles - murmuró la Sra. Toyama cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - Conocemos a Heiji desde pequeño, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Kazuha.

- Lo sé, lo sé. - respondió también más tranquilo. Pero también sé cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia nuestra hija y los de ella hacia él. Quizá deberíamos decirle a Heizo y Shizuka que empiecen a hablarle de sexo a Heiji y nosotros hacer lo mismo con Kazuha…

- Anata… – lo regañó ella dándole un golpe nada suave, dicho sea de paso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se le había hecho tarde de nuevo a Kazuha, así que Heiji la esperaba en la entrada. Estaba feliz al saber que todo volvía a ser como antes… incluso mejor que antes. De repente, divisó que cierta admiradora suya se le acercaba con una pícara sonrisa.

- Heiji-kun, veo que te libraste de…?

- De quien me voy a librar ahora mismo es de otra – sentenció Heiji en tono irónico. – No creí caer en tu sucio juego, fui bastante estúpido. Pero ahora te advierto, no te acerques ni a Kazuha ni a mí nunca más.

- Entiendo – susurró sintiéndose vencida, pero no como para dar el golpe final – Entonces es más que evidente que estás loco por esa chiquilla.

La muchacha dio medio vuelta dispuesta a continuar su camino. No obstante, Heiji quería, como siempre, tener la última palabra.

- Claro que lo estoy, pero soy feliz así, de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró y se alejó atónita, comprendiendo que era inútil tratar de separar a esos dos. Heiji se percató de lo que acababa de decir y no podía creerlo. Bueno, al menos había logrado deshacerse de la malintencionada admiradora.

- Pensé que ya no hablarías con esa chica…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ka-Kazuha, desde cuándo estás ahí? – preguntó aterrado temiendo que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

- Yo los vi conversando y…

- Sólo le estaba diciendo que no volviese a molestarnos.

- ¿Quién es exactamente?

- Una admiradora envidiosa de nuestra amistad que trataba de separarnos.

- ¿Por qué envidiaría nuestra amistad?

- Jeje, en realidad creo que está enamorada de mí y se ofendió porque la rechacé.

Kazuha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Se acercó a Heiji y lo miró como quien descubre un OVNI.

- Heiji, cómo te diste cuenta de que esa chica estaba enamorada de ti? Tú eres un ahou para esas cosas!

- Ya ves que no tanto. – respondió algo ofendido – Estoy progresando, nee?

- Y qué le dijiste exactamente para que se fuera tan espantada?

Heiji se sonrojó como nunca mientras trataba de pensar en algo inteligente para salir del paso. Pero en algunas ocasiones, el detective de Osaka decía las cosas más extrañas del mundo.

- ¡Le dije que era suficiente con tener una loca persiguiéndome día y noche, que no necesitaba otra!

- Pues sabes qué? Qué mal gusto tiene esa chica como para enamorarse de un ahou como tú! – gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos – Y no quiero que me dirijas la palabra!

La chica enfadada se dio media vuelta dejando al detective hablando solo. Y cuando éste pensó en ignorarla el resto del día, recordó todo lo que había pasado la última vez que lo hizo.

- En realidad sí debo estar loco después de todo – se compadeció a sí mismo a la vez que aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a su amiga de toda la vida. - Me pregunto si a Kudo también le pasan estas cosas…

* * *

Konnichiwa! Actualización veloz, realmente me inspiré, nee? Espero que también les haya gustado este shot. Y ya saben, a perdonar los errores propios y ajenos (pequeña moraleja). Gracias x leerme!

Ja ne!


	9. Había una vez

**HABÍA UNA VEZ**

- Yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti.

La chica de ojos verdes vaciló antes de contestar a la declaración de amor del jovencito de ojos marrones. Mientas tanto, en la esquina del salón, un muchacho con los brazos extendidos echaba chispas tratando de contener su rabia.

_¿Por qué, por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

- Yo, yo también te quiero, mi Lord, pero nuestro amor es imposible porque mi padre no permitirá que me case con el heredero del Reino enemigo. Así que por favor, olvídame.

La jovencita simuló un gesto de dolor y prácticamente estaba llorando ante la vista expectante de los presentes.

- Excelente, Toyama, se nota que te has esforzado mucho. - aplaudió el profesor. Algunos ensayos más y todo quedará listo. Felicidades a todos.

Seguidamente, los alumnos tomaron sus respectivos asientos comentando sobre la actuación de cada uno de ellos y sobre la ilusión que sentían al esperar con ansias el gran día. La razón de tanta conmoción se debía a la obra de teatro que había preparado el salón por el aniversario de la preparatoria.

- ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación? - preguntó Kazuha entusiasmada.

El detective la miró con una expresión de desinterés y reflexionó unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta definitiva.

- Exagerada.

La aikidoka se ofendió claramente por el comentario de su amigo, pero afortunadamente sabía cómo vengarse de él.

- ¡Al menos yo tengo un papel decente en la obra! - gritó dándole la espalda a un ofuscado Heiji.

- En primer lugar, yo no quería participar en esta obra, tú me obligaste. Y todo para ser un...un...un simple árbol!

El recordar cuál era el papel que desempeñaría Heiji en la obra de teatro le hacía mucha gracia a Kazuha. El gran detective del Oeste actuando de árbol en una obra a la que asistiría toda la preparatoria, más los familiares, más los invitados... en conclusión, muchísima gente vería a nuestro detective en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

- Así que es tu culpa. - continuó él más irritado - Eres al menos consciente de eso?

- Bueno, es que yo pensé que te tocaría un mejor papel, por ejemplo el de príncipe - susurró algo abochornada.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso significaría hacer pareja contigo que eres la princesa, y antes de eso prefiero ser árbol y hasta pasto.

- Tienes razón, quién querría actuar contigo? Además, estoy muy bien con Shuu-kun.

- Así que ''Shuu-kun'', eh? Desde cuándo ese tipo es tu amigo?

- Heiji, no hables tan alto, qué van a pensar los demás?

- No me interesa lo que piensen, y contéstame, cuál es tu relación con Tanahara?

Kazuha tenía ganas de lanzarse encima de Heiji para callarlo y hacerlo desaparecer. El chico hacía tal escándalo que Tanahara Shuuji, al escuchar su nombre, se acercó a ambos esbozando una tenue sonrisa que dejó mudo a medio salón.

- Hattori, no te preocupes, mi relación con Kazuha-chan es exclusivamente laboral. No tienes por qué sentir celos...

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! - vociferó Heiji mientras sentía que se le subían los colores.

- De acuerdo - continuó Shuuji con la misma sonrisa - pero entonces deja de gritarle a Kazuha-chan.

- Yo la trato como quiera, porque... Auch!

La aikidoka le había dado un buen golpe a su amigo por haber dicho semejante cosa. Mientras el chico se acariciaba la zona adolorida, ella simuló una sonrisa para calmar un poco las aguas, antes de que se armara una revolución como aquéllas a las que tenían acostumbrados a sus compañeros de salón.

- Discúlpalo, Shuu-kun, Heiji siempre habla sin pensar. Y no te preocupes por mí - pidió observando al quejumbroso joven - porque yo también lo trato como quiero.

Todos los presentes soltaron la carcajada ante un pasmado y avergonzado Heiji, cuya única culpa había sido ''tratar de proteger a esa estúpida'' que sólo sabía meterse en problemas. Aunque al parecer el que se había metido en problemas era precisamente él.

* * *

- Heiji, Heiji! - gritaba la chica intentando detener al detective que caminaba a paso veloz. - Ya te dije que lo siento, pero estabas haciendo el ridículo y de paso yo también. Tuve que intervenir... 

- Tus intervenciones son siempre tan oportunas, Kazuha.

- Detente ya. Quiero pedirte un favor.

- Ah, o sea que sólo te disculpas para pedirme un favor - reprochó sin detener su paso.

- Vamos, Heiji, es importante. - dijo ella colocándose delante de él haciendo que su amigo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¡Ahou, no hagas eso! Dime qué es lo quieres!

- Quiero... quiero que me ayudes a ensayar mi papel. Puedes venir a mi casa?

Heiji suspiró resignadamente. El gesto suplicante de su amiga siempre lograba convencerlo.

- Bien, te ayudaré a ensayar, contenta?

- ¡Mucho! - exclamó juntando ambas manos - En verdad quiero hacerlo bien, no cometer ningún error.

- Eso no es problema, estás con el mejor actor de Osaka! - sentenció señalándose a sí mismo.

- Claro, qué pena que no puedas demostrar tus dotes de artista con tu papel, nee, Árbol-san?

Heiji enrojeció de rabia, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado participar en la obra y de ayudar a ensayar su papel a la princesa Kazuha, que según él, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de princesa, o al menos eso decía...

* * *

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió escribir una obra tan cursi? 

- Me imagino que tú habrías preferido una obra de asesinatos, nee?

- Hai, acertaste - rió él imaginando lo que acababa de describir la chica.

- ¿Ya te memorizaste el papel? Ensayemos entonces.

- Esta noche voy a tener pesadillas con estas líneas...

La obra trataba sobre la relación prohibida entre el príncipe y la princesa de reinos enemigos. En realidad, sí era bastante cursi, justo como lo había descrito Heiji.

- Mi Lady, - dijo Heiji arrodillándose frente a Kazuha - permíteme llenar de magia tu corazón. Ven conmigo y déjame ofrecerte la felicidad que te mereces, hermosa princesa.

El sol brillaba a través de las cortinas iluminando a ambos muchachos. Sin embargo, el calor que sentía Kazuha no tenía relación con el astro rey. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que descompasaba al mismo reloj. Olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y perdió la noción de la realidad. Heiji parecía estar hablándole directamente a ella con palabras que jamás le había escuchado pronunciar. ¿Era posible que finalmente se decidiera a...?

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

El ambiente se tensó. Kazuha empezó a temblar notoriamente y las palabras que tanto había querido decir siempre parecían surgir al fin de su garganta.

- Heiji, yo también...

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - interrumpió el chico - Por qué me dices ''Heiji''? Se supone que debes decirme ''Mi Lord''. Kazuha, no te desconcentres, o lo harás todo mal el día de la presentación.

Kazuha despertó de su sueño bruscamente para volver a la realidad de siempre. ¿Cómo había podido perder la cabeza y olvidar que sólo estaban actuando?

- Y bueno, qué tal estuve?

- Sugoii, Heiji, tienes vena de actor!

- ¿No te lo dije? Es que soy bueno en todo lo que hago, nee?

_Tan arrogante_

- Bien, ahora te toca a ti. Y date prisa que tengo sueño.

_... pero sobre todo tan amable..._

* * *

Semanas de ensayo sin descanso dieron su fruto. Finalmente había llegado el gran día. La tarde era cálida y el viento refrescaba la ansiedad de los novatos actores. El profesor de teatro se encontraba dando las últimas indicaciones a Kazuha y a los demás, cuando una de sus compañeras llegó casi sin aliento, levantándose los pliegues del vestido para correr mejor. 

- ¡Sensei, sensei! Tanahara-kun tuvo un accidente!

- ¿Nani? - exclamó el profesor - Él está bien?

- Hai, hai, sólo se fracturó la pierna, pero ahora nos hemos quedado sin príncipe!

La mirada de todos cambió de preocupación a tristeza. Se habían esforzado tanto para que esa tarde fuese perfecta, estaban listos para recibir los aplausos que se merecían por su dedicación y ahora tendrían que suspender la obra. Kazuha miró apenada a sus compañeros. Ella también había ensayado duro para esa tarde. Incluso había practicado con...

- ¡Heiji! - exclamó la chica logrando que todos la miraran sorprendidos. - Sensei, Heiji, ensayó conmigo toda la semana. Él se sabe el guión de memoria!

- Entonces no toda está perdido. Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo. - anunció el profesor retornando a su ánimo de siempre y dejando a sus alumnos con una esperanza vibrante. Esa tarde, sí brillarían después de todo.

- Hattori, esta noche no serás árbol.

- Ah, no? Magnífico, este disfraz me estaba picando. - dijo mientras se quitaba las enormes ramas – Y por qué el cambio de...

- Serás el príncipe.

- ... planes?

- No hay tiempo de explicar. - indicó mientras le entregaba el vestuario.

- De-demo...

- No hay tiempo, Hattori. Vístete ya!

Heiji recibió las ropas y comenzó a vestirse. No comprendía qué podía haber pasado. Se suponía que Tanahara sería el príncipe y él sería un simple árbol. Bien, no había tiempo para hacer preguntas ahora. En unos minutos estarían frente al público y empezaría la obra.

Los papás de Heiji y de Kazuha estaban en primera fila con la filmadora y la cámara fotográfica, listos para ver a sus hijos en acción. Sabían que Heiji sería un árbol, pero igual les ilusionaba verlo actuar. Mientras tanto, Kazuha respiraba con dificultad a causa de los nervios que parecían traicionarla involuntariamente y se sentía aún más nerviosa al saber que Heiji sería el príncipe. La potente voz de una de sus compañeras anunciando la obra interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el momento de salir al escenario.

Los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en Kazuha. Estaba realmente preciosa. Su amplio vestido de color rosado con encajes se balanceaba con elegancia al compás de su caminar. Su rostro había cambiado completamente con el maquillaje dándole un aire de adultez precoz. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y pequeños mechones le caían sobre el rostro. Una corona le daba el toque mágico que la hacía parecer una princesa real. Kazuha tragó en seco al percatarse de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. No obstante, se concentró en su actuación sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

- Me pregunto si algún día podré encontrarme con aquel caballero que aparece en mis sueños. Si tan sólo las guerras terminaran y él apareciese frente a mí, seguro que me haría feliz.

En ese preciso instante, apareció el príncipe en escena. Los que no sabían sobre el cambio de papeles, comenzaron a murmurar. Los que ya lo sabían, sonrieron con picardía. Es que no todos los días se podía ver al detective del Oeste en una situación así. En realidad, Heiji se veía más atractivo que nunca. En un instante, ambos chicos cruzaron miradas y quedaron sin palabras. Él jamás había visto a Kazuha tan diferente, tan bella. Ella jamás había visto a Heiji tan distinto, tan guapo. De la misma manera, sorprendió a todos con su actuación tan espontánea. Rato después, los otros personajes demostraron también sus cualidades en las tablas. La obra se desarrollaba con naturalidad y en perfecta sincronización. Incluso la declaración del príncipe no había hecho sonrojar a la princesa como en el ensayo, sino que ésta había respondido de manera profesional.

Al llegar a la parte final de la obra, cuando se suponía que ambos debían tomarse de la mano al compás de la voz que decía ''Y vivieron felices para siempre'', algo sucedió. Kazuha tropezó con una tabla mal colocada. Iba sin duda a caer aparatosamente, a hacerse mucho daño y a arruinar la obra. Todo pasó en segundos, y Kazuha tuvo ganas de llorar y gritar al darse cuenta de que iba a arruinar la perfección de la obra justo al final. De repente, sintió unos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza e impidieron su caída. Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con la de Heiji que la contemplaba, a su parecer, preocupado. Y estaban ahí, frente a frente, delante de todo un público que esperaba el desenlace de esta historia. El profesor se dio cuenta de la tensión del momento y le hizo señas a la chica encargada de la narración para que dijera al fin la frase y cayera el telón. Pero los alumnos no tenían intención de hacer lo mismo, así que le cortaron el paso haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sabían el castigo que les esperaría después, pero no podían perderse de este suceso único en el planeta.

De regreso al mundo de Heiji y Kazuha, ambos continuaban mirándose fijamente sin decir una palabra. Habían olvidado que no estaban solos y que las personas los observaban expectantes. De pronto, Kazuha cerró los ojos y Heiji hizo lo mismo mientras iban acercándose lentamente...

- No me digan que van a... - murmuró Shizuka tan atónita como sus tres acompañantes.

- ¡Vamos, sólo un poco más! - animaban los alumnos entre ellos.

Efectivamente, los chicos de Osaka estaban a un centímetro de distancia sin nada ni nadie que pudiese impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder... No obstante, el profesor había aprovechado la conmoción general para apoderarse del micrófono. Fue entonces cuando gritó:

- ¡Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE!

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de golpe y al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, de que no estaban solos y de que sus padres estaban en primera fila, casi se desmayan. Se separaron completamente ruborizados, mientras los alumnos se le iban encima el profesor por haber interrumpido la escena. Los encargados de subir y bajar el telón, lo soltaron tan aparatosamente que casi aplastan a los actores principales. En conclusión, el final de la obra sí que fue un verdadero desastre. De una forma u otra, lograron arrancarle miles de aplausos a los espectadores con lo que los jóvenes actores se sintieron más que satisfechos. Sin embargo, dos de ellos no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos después de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Los felicito, chicos. - dijo el profesor o lo que quedaba de él. - Lo hicieron muy bien. La próxima vez...

- La próxima vez, consígase otros actores. - refunfuñó Heiji sabiendo que jamás olvidaría el bochornoso momento.

* * *

Estando fresco el incidente de aquel día, todos miraban pícaramente a Heiji y Kazuha lanzando frases como ''Ya era hora'' o ''Al fin lo reconocieron'', etc. Los chicos no podían estar más avergonzados, y cuando estaban solos no hablaban del tema para nada. Se supone que todo había sido parte de la obra y punto. Aunque en la obra no había beso por ningún lado, detalle que hacía reconsiderar el tema. Días después, para suerte de ambos, los alumnos ya se habían olvidado de lo sucedido. Y precisamente estaban conversando de un asunto muy distinto cuando Kazuha dio un gran suspiro que estremeció a su amigo. 

- Heiji, creo que quiero ser actriz.

Las copas de los árboles debajo de las que ambos estaban sentados se mecieron suavemente dándole un toque de ternura a la escena. El detective arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Parecía que iba a decir algo dulce...

- ¿TÚ, ACTRIZ? ESTÁS EBRIA?

La hermosa escena se hizo trizas con el desaforado grito del muchacho.

- Arigato por tu apoyo, Heiji. - agradeció ella irónicamente.

- ¿Sólo porque hiciste esa obra de quinta, ya crees que puedes ser actriz? No seas ilusa.

- ¡Pues tú por resolver unos cuantos casos ya te crees un tantei!

Golpe bajo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

- Eso debería decir yo. Y claro que seré actriz.

- ¿Y crees que voy a permitir que andes por ahí besuqueándote con cualquier tipo?

Kazuha se quedó muda. Así que era por eso, eh? El sol brilló entre los árboles dándole un toque mágico a la escena.

- Y a los actores probablemente les daría infección al besarte. - concluyó a manera de reflexión.

Heiji en verdad era un experto en arruinar los momentos románticos. A pesar de ello, Kazuha y el mismo Heiji sabían que jamás olvidarían aquella obra. Tal vez ambos podrían tener su verdadera historia de amor el día en que se decidieran a vivir su propio cuento de hadas.

* * *

Konnichiwa! Ahh, quise que este shot estuviera lleno de magia, y por eso me gustó mucho y a uds.? Les agradezco infinitamente x sus reviews, me hace feliz que vivan cada uno de mis shots junto conmigo. 

Ja ne!


	10. El mejor regalo

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

De alguna manera, la nieve le daba el toque perfecto a esta época del año en que las calles de Osaka se llenaban de gente ansiosa por realizar sus compras navideñas. Las tiendas abarrotadas de compradores tenían el regalo perfecto que cada uno necesitaba para aquel ser querido, amigo o persona especial. Sin embargo, una persona no se decidía a elegir el obsequio ideal.

- ¡Rayos, no encuentro nada que me convenza! - se decía Kazuha mientras sus ojos recorrían los estantes de cada tienda.

Faltaba sólo una semana para Navidad y Kazuha tenía ya todos sus regalos envueltos. Incluso había comprado uno para Ran y uno para Conan que pensaba darles la próxima vez que fuese a Tokio con Heiji. Sin embargo, le faltaba precisamente el regalo para él. Había recorrido todas las tiendas de Osaka en busca del regalo para su amigo de la infancia, mas no le había atraído nada de lo que había visto. Este año, no quería darle algo predecible como una prenda de vestir, accesorios para su moto o una nueva katana. Deseaba darle algo especial.

- ¡Tadaima!

- Hijita, llegaste – exclamó la Sra. Toyama.

- Hai. - respondió con el semblante entristecido mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

- Déjame darte un consejo, Kazuha. – dijo sentándose a su lado. – A veces el mejor regalo para una persona especial no es algo material.

¿Acaso su madre sabía por qué estaba tan preocupada? Quiso preguntárselo cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Moshi moshi? Ah, Shizuka, cómo estás? Hai, sabes que de todas maneras celebraremos Navidad en mi casa. Si Heiji es tan amable de venir a ayudarnos con los arreglos, no me opongo. Además Kazuha estará feliz de que Hieji venga…

- ¡Okaasan! – gritó avergonzada la aludida.

- Dile a Heiji que lo esperamos entonces. Ja ne.

La Sra. Toyama colgó el auricular y desvió la mirada hacia su hija en un gesto de inocencia fingida.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

- Más a la derecha. Más a la izquierda. Ahora más al centro. ¡Está torcido, vuelve a arreglarlo!

- ¡Ah, ya cállate! Por qué no lo haces tú, eh? – recriminó el chico desde la escalera.

- ¡Porque tú mismo te ofreciste a ayudarnos! Pero si no vas a seguir mis indicaciones, puedes irte por donde entraste!

- ¿Así demuestras tu espíritu navideño, gritándole a tus amigos?

La aikidoka dejó de gritar. A unos días de Navidad no era correcto estar discutiendo por tonterías, y ella se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Le costaba reconocer el verdadero motivo de su enfado.

- Gomen… - murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Heiji se sorprendió por la actitud de la muchacha. Generalmente, ella habría continuado la discusión hasta salirse con la suya y él habría terminando disculpándose. Esta vez el panorama era distinto, pus había sido ella la que había pedido perdón primero. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Se bajó de la escalera dejando los adornos _torcidos _como había dicho Kazuha y la tomó de los hombros.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No tengo nada – mintió sin levantar la vista – Sólo estoy cansada por todos los preparativos…

- Estás mintiendo – sentenció él – Otros años has estado más ajetreada, y nunca has dejado de lado tu emoción navideña.

Kazuha levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos turquesas del detective que la miraban seriamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Heiji la conocía demasiado bien. A sus ojos, era tan transparente como el cristal. Esta vez, no obstante, no podía ceder ante esa mirada. Él no debía saber el motivo de su preocupación. Se alejó del chico para evitar el interrogatorio de éste, fingiendo estar perfectamente bien.

- No soy uno de tus delincuentes, Heiji, no necesitas intimidarme. Bueno, terminamos de colocar todo esto? – preguntó mientras tomaba algunos de los muchos adornos que les faltaba colocar.

- Hai, vamos a ponerlos de una vez. – contestó él dejando su tono de preocupación, pero con el presentimiento acertado de que Kazuha le estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

La residencia Toyama había quedado, con ayuda de Heiji, lista para la Nochebuena. Kazuha miraba televisión recostada en el sofá, aunque no lograba concentrarse en lo que estaban transmitiendo.

- Kazuha, llegó el correo. Puedes dejar todo sobre la mesa?

La jovencita despertó de sus pensamientos y salió a hacer lo que su madre le había pedido.

- Una factura, otra factura… eh, qué es esto?

Entre las facturas había encontrado una revista, aquélla que a su mamá tanto le gustaba. La hojeó con curiosidad y se topó con un artículo que ocupó toda su atención:

''¿Buscas el mejor regalo de Navidad para esa persona especial?''

Sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más con cada palabra y una sonrisa se dibujó en su alegre rostro.

- ¡BINGO! – pronunció al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a tomar su cartera y su abrigo. – Okaasan, ahora regreso!

Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió a la librería más cercana. Una señorita con un gorro navideño le dio la bienvenida amablemente.

- Buenas noches, podría darme todos los materiales que aparecen aquí? – pidió señalando el artículo de la revista.

- Por supuesto – respondió mientras los seleccionaba – Estoy segura de que le quedará lindo. Es para su novio?

Kazuha se encontraba tan emocionada que no tuvo deseos de responder de manera negativa a la pregunta de la vendedora.

- Algo así.

- Bueno, ya está todo lo que necesita. Son 2000 yenes.

- Arigato. Kurisumasu Omedeto!

- Lo mismo para Ud., señorita!

La aikidoka salió corriendo de la librería con la bolsa de materiales saltando de un lado a otro como si éstos compartieran la felicidad que sentía ella en esos instantes.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación de Kazuha, salvo por el sonido de la transformación que cada material experimentaba en sus manos. Se había desconectado totalmente del mundo exterior, concentrándose en cada paso de su trabajo. Había estado toda la noche cortando, pegando, pintando, y claro, manchándose y quemándose con la pistola de silicona. Aún así no le importaba, pues sólo pensaba en el resultado. Se imaginaba la reacción de Heiji al ver su hermoso regalo, ''Ahou, tú misma lo hiciste? Arigato, lo pondré sobre mi escritorio.'' Y ver a su detective sonriéndole agradecido la haría feliz.

- _Voilà!_ – exclamó poniéndole punto final a su obra de arte. – Sugoii, me quedó precioso, modestia aparte.

No obstante, casi se cae de espaldas al ver que eran las 6 de la mañana y que no había dormido nada. Aún le faltaba limpiar todo, y claro, salir a comprar una bolsa de regalo adecuada. Optó por limpiar primero, porque si sus papás descubrían la revolución que había tenido lugar en su habitación, la matarían, y morir en Navidad no era la idea, nee?

Ya en la tarde, Kazuha sentía el cansancio apoderarse de ella, por lo que decidió dormir unas horas, y al levantarse iría a comprar la bolsa para el regalo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Unos verdes ojos se abrieron débilmente hasta enfocarse en el reloj de pared de la habitación. Éste marcaba nada más y nada menos que las 9 de la noche. La muchacha se levantó de un salto y su corazón se llenó de angustia. Sin considerar que estaban en plena Nochebuena, decidió lanzarse a la calle con su regalo en mano para comprar la dichosa bolsa.

- Hija, cómo es que vas a salir a esta hora? En unos minutos llegarán los Hattori y…

- Precisamente por eso, okaasan… - justificó desde el umbral de la puerta.

Una vez alejada de su casa, intentó ubicar una tienda que estuviese abierta, pero era en vano. Ya todas habían cerrado pues las personas querían celebrar la Nochebuena y recibir en familia y/o en pareja la Navidad. Kazuha respiraba con dificultad a causa del frío. Escondía el regalo dentro de su pecho tapándolo con su abrigo para que éste no se llenara de nieve. Se había obsesionado, sin darse cuenta, con el tan típico regalo material.

- ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida tantas horas? – se preguntaba a sí misma al borde de las lágrimas - Tiene que haber una tienda abierta.

De pronto se detuvo. Es que la desesperación la hacía ver espejismos? Divisó una luz a lo lejos y cayó en la cuenta de que era una tienda, la única que permanecía abierta. Emocionada, se apresuró a entrar y escoger sin demora lo que buscaba.

- ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí? – interrogó preocupado el vendedor. - Son las 10:30 de la noche, falta poco para Navidad! Además, ya estamos cerrando.

- Onegai – suplicó Kazuha con la mirada perdida. – Sólo necesito una bolsa de regalo.

- ¿Ha salido a estas horas de la noche por una simple bolsa? – volvió a preguntar él.

Sí, ella también se sentía estúpida. ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? La esperaban en casa, sabía que estaban muy preocupados por ella, y a pesar de ello, había cometido semejante tontería. Eligió una bolsa roja y verde, le pagó al joven y se retiró en silencio.

- Señorita – exclamó el joven - No se sienta mal, seguro que el regalo que pondrá en esa bolsa es para alguien especial, por eso necesitaba una hermosa bolsa, nee?

Kazuha sonrió débilmente, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba loca ni obsesionada. Sólo estaba enamorada.

* * *

En la residencia Toyama, todos estaban consternados. El padre de Kazuha estaba a punto de llamar a una patrulla para ir a buscar a su hija, pero difícilmente llegarían justo a minutos de Navidad.

- ¿Dices que estaba rara desde hacía algunos días? – preguntó Heizo a la Sra. Toyama.

- ¡No sé por qué demonios no le di importancia al asunto! – gritó ella temblando de angustia.

Heiji no pensaba permanecer ahí ni un minuto más. Decidido, se dirigió a la puerta con una sola misión en mente: traer de vuelta a Kazuha.

- Hijo, no puedes irte, está nevando mucho y…

- Kazuha está allá afuera, sola y también con esta nieve. No regresaré sin ella, lo juro!

Diciendo esto, se adentró en las calles de Osaka, tratando de alejar los malos presentimientos que había experimentado días atrás y que se arrepentía, al igual que la madre de Kazuha, de haber ignorado.

Mientras tanto, Kazuha caminaba lo más rápido que podía hacia su hogar, pero el frío intenso, la nieve y el cansancio hacían difícil su retorno. Seguía cubriendo su regalo como si de un hijo se tratara, con la imagen en su mente de los rostros preocupados de sus padres y de Heiji.

_Ya falta poco, espérenme, onegai…_

Una sombra. Una sombra de una persona desconocida la iba acechando cada vez más. De repente, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la lanzó sobre la fría nieve.

- Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz extremadamente grave. – Solita en plena Nochebuena?

Kazuha empezó a temblar más de miedo que de frío. Empezó a arrepentirse de sus locuras, empezó a maldecir a la bolsa, a la Navidad comercial que siempre debía incluir un regalo para cada persona. Empezó a pensar en Heiji.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- inquirió el hombre espiando el abrigo de la asustada muchacha.

Kazuha dio un grito al sentirse tocada por el extraño. En un forcejeo repentino, el hombre consiguió arrebatarle su preciado objeto.

- Pero qué lindo portarretratos. Me lo puedo quedar? – preguntó al borde de la risa.

- ¡Devuélvemelo, me costó mucho hacerlo! – vociferó Kazuha en un intento en vano de recuperarlo.

- Ah sí? Entonces, no te molestaría rehacerlo, nee?

Un sonido sordo retumbó en la silenciosa calle. Kazuha había cerrado los ojos como si aquel ruido le hubiese hecho daño. Al abrirlos, se encontró con la cruel realidad. Su hermoso portarretratos hecho pedazos en la nieve, con la bolsa rota por la mitad. El delincuente, satisfecho de su obra, se alejó riendo. Hasta en Navidad existía gente de ese tipo, eh? La chica se acercó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y fue recolectando cada pedazo de esfuerzo, de sacrificio, de amor, mientras sus lágrimas iban marcando la nieve.

- ¡KAZUHA!

Una voz que ella conocía perfectamente estaba cerca de ella. No, no podía encontrarla ahora, cómo iba a explicarle aquella situación? Sin embargo, en unos segundos, el muchacho ya estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué te hicieron, Kazuha?

- Yo estoy bien – susurró contemplando su preciado tesoro hecho trizas – pero tu regalo, Heiji, tu regalo…

- ¿De qué me hablas? – preguntó sin entender, mirando lo que su amiga tenía entre las manos.

- Fui por una bolsa para tu regalo y las tiendas estaban cerradas – explicó volviendo a caer presa del llanto. – Y cuando al fin encontré una, la compré y estaba regresando a casa, pero alguien me atacó, y destrozó tu regalo sin razón alguna!

Heiji comprendió finalmente por qué había estado tan preocupada su amiga en estos días. Sólo ella podía ser an estúpida e irresponsable.

- ¿Y armaste todo este lío por una estúpida bolsa y un estúpido regalo? – recriminó él como si fuese a estallar de un momento a otro.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – exclamó ella también exaltada. – Todo lo que me costó hacerlo para que me lo destrozaran así! Odio esto, odio todo esto!

En ese instante, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban. Heiji estaba abrazándola tan fuerte que logró aplacar el frió de la noche. Y el miedo, la angustia y el odio desaparecieron en ese preciso momento.

- Lo sé, debe haberte costado mucho hacerlo, - dijo dulcemente sin dejar de abrazarla – pero no es un motivo para que expongas tu vida de esa manera. Además...son las 11: 45! Si no nos damos prisa, no llegaremos a tiempo.

La jovencita hizo ademán de levantarse, pero para su sorpresa, el detective la había tomado en brazos.

- He-Heiji, pero qué haces? – preguntó ella ruborizada.

- Ahou, todo esto es culpa tuya, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Dicho esto y sin ninguna objeción de por medio, el kendoka, que más bien ahora parecía atleta, corrió a la velocidad del rayo sin detenerse en el camino.

- Matte, Heizo, no son ésos Heiji y Kazuha-chan? – dijo Shizuka señalando dos puntos que cada vez se hacían más visibles.

Finalmente los preocupados padres se encontraron con sus respectivos hijos. Y justo a tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber…?

- Es una larga historia. - interrumpió Heiji al ver que las preguntas empezarían a caer como la nieve de afuera. – Lo importante es que Kazuha está perfectamente bien, nee?

Kazuha asintió sonriente, mientras su mamá la ayudaba a limpiarse la excesiva nieve que llevaba encima. El reloj marcó la medianoche y las campanadas retumbaron en toda Osaka. Los presentes se prepararon para saludarse al finalizar la campanada número 12. Ambos matrimonios se abrazaron y desearon lo mejor en esta fecha especial del calendario. Heiji se aproximó a Kazuha y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Tal vez quiera recibir ese regalo tuyo el próximo año, pero ahora mismo ya tengo uno. – le susurró a Kazuha en el oído. -Kurisumasu omedeto, Kazuha.

Y sólo en ese instante, Kazuha se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de su mamá y sobre todo de las palabras de Heiji.

- Kurisumasu omedeto, Heiji…

* * *

Konnichiwa! Hai, hai, sé que es un shot bastante trágico para ser navideño, pero precisamente quería hacer una reflexión por esta fecha. En este shot, Kazuha se obsesiona tanto por tener el regalo perfecto para Heiji que se olvida de que el hecho de estar juntos es el mejor regalo para ambos (q kawaii!). También vemos que existen personas que no respetan ni la Navidad y cometen fechorías. Habrán notado que occidentalicé un poco la Navidad, ya que según mis averiguaciones (con la asistencia de mi amiguito Shinmei), en Japón es más una fiesta de enamorados, ya que no creen en Jesús. Así que le di forma de tal manera que pudiera transmitir el mensaje que quería.

Kurisumaso omedeto para todos ustedes, mis ficlectores!!!


	11. Heridas

**HERIDAS**

Las calles de aquel lugar estaban desiertas y no se podía oír ningún ruido. Dos jóvenes caminaban alertas mirando de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a aparecer y atacarlos.

- Heiji, estás seguro de que es por aquí? - murmuró Kazuha por enésima vez a su acompañante.

- ¿Cómo decírtelo? Al parecer esta calle no aparece en el mapa. - confesó Heiji avergonzado.

- ¿Nani? Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque estaba seguro de que era esta calle de aquí. - argumentó señalando una pequeña línea sobre el mapa. - Sin embargo, hace ya más de una hora que estamos dando vueltas en el mismo sitio.

Kazuha se sentía culpable. En verdad tenía ganas de disculparse con Heiji por meterlo en semejantes problemas, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. No obstante, él también tenía ganas de regañarla por ser tan terca y engreída.

- Heiji, tengo miedo, ya está oscureciendo y...

- ¿No que te morías por estudiar en esa academia de manga?

- Hai, pero no pensé que era en un lugar tan horrible.

- Te dije que era un lugar peligroso, pero insististe tanto que me obligaste a venir contigo. Y ahora estamos perdidos en una zona que ni siquiera aparece en el maldito mapa!

Kazuha sabía que era su culpa, pero esperaba que Heiji la regañara con mayor delicadeza. Aunque lo conocía tan bien que debió haber supuesto que reaccionaría así. Lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de salir de ahí antes de que...

- ¿Qué hace una belleza fuera de su casa a estas horas?

Una voz ronca había terminado con el silencio de aquel barrio. Kazuha se giró lentamente y se encontró con un hombre con cara de haber salido hacía una semana de la cárcel. La atemorizada chica empezó a temblar y se aferró al brazo de Heiji tratando de disimular su miedo. De la misma manera, Heiji se giró y lo contempló unos segundos. No difería mucho de los miles de criminales a los que se había enfrentado el detective. El maleante se fijó más en Heiji y un gesto de odio atravesó su feroz rostro.

- ¡Tú, tú eres el que me encerró! - gruñó señalándolo con el índice acusador.

Perfecto. De todos los asesinos, ladrones, estafadores del mundo tenían que cruzarse con uno que Heiji había mandado a la cárcel. Y precisamente con uno que parecía odiarlo sin límites. Acaso la cárcel no servía para regenerarlos? Ejem, al parecer, era todo lo contrario...

- Vaya, vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos, tantei-san.

- Así parece - contestó Heiji retándolo.

- He-Heiji, no seas temerario, puede hacernos algo! - murmuró Kazuha

- Por gusto eres 2do dan de aikido - la recriminó también en voz baja.

- No sabes cómo te he odiado todo este tiempo, maldito chiquillo. Jamás pensé que vería tu repugnante humanidad otra vez.

- Eso debería decir yo, tú eres el que parece no bañarse muy seguido.

- ¡Heiji, no lo hagas enfadar!

- Cállate, niña cobarde. - reprochó Heiji a su temblorosa amiga.

- Yo le haría caso a tu linda novia. El día de hoy, tienes mucho, mucho qué perder.

Dicho esto, sacó del pantalón un arma y apuntó directo a su enemigo. La primera reacción del detective fue ponerse delante de Kazuha. Cualquier cosa que pasara, le pasaría a él y no a ella, eso lo tenía muy claro. El tipo se dio cuenta de esta reacción, y decidió usarla a su favor.

- Bien, hagamos un trato. Dame a la chica y consideraré nuestro asunto como cerrado.

Kazuha se estremeció al oír la condición del malhechor para dejar en paz a Heiji. De ninguna manera quería irse con ese tipo, porque estaba segura de cuál era su intención y de sólo pensarlo sentía repulsión.

- Créeme que ése no es un buen intercambio, no la soportarías ni media hora.

Kazuha torció la mirada sintiéndose ofendida de lo que había dicho su amigo. Y cuando quiso darle un buen golpe por eso, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis. Lo que estaba tratando de hacer Heiji era protegerla, igual que siempre. Y se sintió aún peor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un paso al costado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, ahou? - exclamó Heiji al ver a su amiga separarse de él.

- Me iré con él, Heiji.

- No digas estupideces y vuelve a ponerte detrás de mí. Ahora.

- No lo haré. - negó rotundamente la chica.

- Dije AHORA, Kazuha, no me hagas repetirlo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Kazuha no estaba colaborando con él en esta situación y no se le ocurrían más ideas. Kazuha avanzó unos pasos, pero de pronto el brazo del detective cogió el suyo con fuerza, con muchísima fuerza.

- Heiji, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño. - gimió ella sintiendo que se le cortaba la circulación del brazo izquierdo.

- Más daño me ibas a hacer tú a mí...

Kazuha no comprendió del todo las palabras del chico, pero supo que un significado especial tenían. El chico tiró de su brazo hasta volver a tenerla a sus espaldas y la presión cedió.

- Kazuha - murmuró débilmente - no tenemos muchas opciones, pero lo que ibas a hacer tú no está considerado como opción, wakatta?

Kazuha quedó en silencio. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por lo que les estaba pasando en este momento.

- Kazuha, vas a correr cuando yo te diga y pedirás ayuda.

- No me iré - dijo decidida - Es mi culpa que haya pasado esto, así que me quedaré contigo.

- No seas terca y obedéceme.

- Iie! No te dejaré - susurró aferrándose a la espalda del detective con ambas manos.

- Pero qué escena tan conmovedora - aplaudió el delincuente. - Lástima que sea la última demostración de amor de sus vidas.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a ambos jóvenes sin intención de bajar el arma ni un centímetro. Apuntó directamente hacia la frente de Heiji con una aterrorizada Kazuha de testigo.

- Por última vez, dame a la chica y te dejaré ir.

- Iie. Dispara si quieres, pero a ella la dejarás ir. El problema es conmigo, así que no metas a nadie más en esto.

- Si hay algo que recuerdo de ti perfectamente es tu arrogancia y tu estúpido sentido de la justicia. Ahora acabaré contigo y después haré que los buitres no dejen rastro de ti.

Heiji cerró los ojos. Por muy detective del Oeste que fuese, sentía miedo aunque tratase de disimular para no aterrar más a la chica que tenía detrás.

_- No puedo morir ahora... Aún no acabo la preparatoria, aún no soy detective profesional, aún no veo a__l ahou de Kudo convertirse en Kudo de verdad... Y aún no le digo a Kazuha muchas cosas! _

- Agradéceme - dijo esta vez decidido a disparar - Serás más famoso cuando estés muerto.

Kazuha lanzó un grito de horror ahogado por el llanto que ya no podía contener. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Heiji como para que la bala la atravesara también a ella. De repente, sintió que las manos del detective trataban de arrancar las suyas de su torso, a fin de que pudiese escapar ella sola. El efecto de este acto fue que ella se aferrase más a él esta vez incluso con las uñas.

- ¡Ya basta de romanticismos! - vociferó el hombre jalando el gatillo del arma.

Todo pasó en milésimas de segundo. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos pensando fugazmente en que nunca se habían confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder el tiempo y remediar tantos errores y vergüenzas estúpidas. El silencio se volvió a apoderar del ambiente. Acaso estaban muertos? Abrieron los ojos poco a poco y todo se veía igual. Kazuha continuaba rodeando a Heiji con sus brazos pero tuvo que soltarlo en un movimiento brusco al darse cuenta de lo comprometedora que era la escena. Los dos adolescentes bajaron la vista y se encontraron con la realidad. Precisamente cuando habían pensado que nadie podría salvarlos de ésta, habían oído un disparo, supuestamente que el malhechor había lanzado para matar a Heiji. Sin embargo, era otra persona la que había disparado contra el agresor que ahora yacía en el suelo.

- ¿Daijoubu desu ka? - preguntó su salvador con el arma aún levantada.

- Así parece... - respondió Heiji aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

- Hemos estado buscando a este tipo desde hace meses! - comentó - Lo queríamos vivo, pero tuve que dispararle al ver que estaba a punto de matarlos.

- Llegó justo a tiempo, keiji. - respiró aliviado el kendoka.

- Bueno, déjenme aconsejarles algo. - agregó el oficial - No transiten por este tipo de calles a ninguna hora, son muy peligrosas.

- No lo volveremos a hacer. Arigato por salvarnos, en serio, no sabe cómo se lo agradecemos, nee, Kazuha?

La jovencita estaba pálida con la mirada perdida y temblando a sobremanera. Al verla así, Heiji la tomó de los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

- Kazuha, tranquila, ya pasó todo. Ahora volveremos a casa y... Auch!

El detective notó un dolor agudo en el pecho y se levantó el polo para ver de qué se trataba. Tenía marcas profundas de uñas por toda la piel que incluso mostraban huellas de sangre. Cuando Kazuha al fin reaccionó, se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzada por lo que había hecho en aquel momento de angustia.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con otros que la miraban con emoción.

- ¡Despertaste! Cómo te sientes? Te duele algo?

Los padres de Kazuha empezaban ya el interrogatorio y la muchacha comenzaba a marearse por tantas preguntas. Después de aquel incidente, el mismo auto policial había llevado a los chicos a su casa, al reconocer que ambos eran hijos de oficiales de la policía. Al ver a sus padres, Kazuha había vuelto a revivir todos los horribles momentos en aquel lugar y no había podido evitar desesperarse de nuevo. Finalmente se había quedado dormida por varias horas, hasta que logró despertar más calmada.

- Me siento mejor, en serio.

No obstante, se sobresaltó un poco al no ver a su amigo cerca de ahí. Supuso que estaría descansando en su casa, ya que a él también le había afectado la situación, aunque no lo reconociera.

- Heiji se fue a su casa, nee? - preguntó algo triste.

- ¿Quién dice? - dijo una voz muy familiar.

- Heiji, pensé que...

- Hai, hai, sé lo que pensaste, pero no podía irme hasta asegurarme de que estabas bien. Lo estás?

Kazuha se sonrojó al notar que su amigo estaba preocupado por ella. Toyama y su esposa se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararles a los chicos algo de comer.

- Arigato por quedarte conmigo.

- Ahou, no lo hice por ti - dijo Heiji disimulando su nerviosismo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama - Me quedé para hacerte sentir culpable por esto.

El detective del Oeste se descubrió el pecho y le enseñó sus múltiples rasguños. Ella bajó la cabeza como aceptando su culpa. Heiji se asustó al ver así a la aikidoka y decidió reformular sus palabras.

- Estaba bromeando, ahou, no te tomes las cosas tan en serio...

- Si no hubiera insistido en ir a ese lugar, nadie nos habría atacado. Y si no hubiera estado tan asustada, no te habría herido de esa forma. Gomen nasai, Heiji, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño.

- Oi, oi, tranquilízate, yo estoy bien. Sólo tengo que echarme un poco de alcohol para que no se infecte.

- ¡Pero te arderá! - exclamó preocupada.

- Claro, es alcohol después de todo.

- Pero tú eres muy tosco. Será mejor que yo te cure. - decidió ella arrebatándole el alcohol y abalanzándose sobre él cual enfermera principiante.

- ¡No me toques! - gritó Heiji retrocediendo hasta caer echado sobre la cama.

- Quédate quieto, quieres que te tire el alcohol encima?

- ¡Me arde, me arde, ahou, eres una inútil!

Los Toyama entraron en la habitación al oír los gritos de los chicos, encontrándolos en una pose muy reveladora. Por supuesto, ambos se apresuraron a volver a sus posiciones y a dar explicaciones sin sentido. Ellos sabían de más que ésta era una situación de todos los días.

* * *

- Heiji, cómo siguen tus heridas?

- Gracias a ti, peor. - contestó con ironía.

- Qué alivio... - dijo ella indignada - Heiji, puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué no entendiste de la clase esta vez?

- ¡Eso no! Quería preguntarte en qué estabas pensando en el momento en que casi nos matan.

- En que casi _me _matan, querrás decir. Tú te entrometiste como siempre.

- ¡No iba a dejar que te mataran a ti solo!

- Qué colaboradora. Bueno, en qué estaba pensando preguntas? Pensaba en que aún me faltaba hacer muchas cosas antes de morir.

- Yo también pensaba en eso. Por ejemplo, llegar a ser campeona internacional de Aikido - comentó emocionada. - Estudiar una carrera. Y también... pues tener un novio!

- ¿Nani? - preguntó sintiendo despertar los celos. - Para eso, mejor debí dejarte ir con ese tipo, habría sido un buen novio para ti!

- ¡Eres asqueroso!

- ¡Esta discusión no tiene sentido!

- ¡Eres tú el que habla cosas sin sentido!

- ¿Sabes qué? Mientras tú pensabas en tener un novio, yo estaba pensando en TI!

Silencio.

- Heiji, tú, tú estabas pensando en mí? Es eso cierto? - preguntó con la ilusión de oír la respuesta que esperaba.

Heiji, sabiendo que había metido la pata completamente, trató de zafarse de alguna manera. El rostro sonrojado y emocionado de Kazuha lo hacían avergonzarse aún más. Era verdad. En ese momento sólo estaba pensando en ella, en lo que lo pasaría a ella una vez que la bala hubiere terminado con su vida, en las miles de cosas que siempre había querido decirle y aún no había podido...

- Pensaba en ti, efectivamente. - dijo pensando en una escapatoria - Pensaba que... que por fin me iba a deshacer de ti y de tu chillona voz!

Kazuha le dio un buen golpe precisamente en las heridas convalecientes. Heiji dio un gran grito y empezó a soplarse las heridas a fin de aliviar un poco el dolor.

- ¡Ésta me las pagas, Kazuha! - amenazó a su amiga, pero ésta ya se había alejado, totalmente ofendida.

- Claro que estaba pensando en ti, en quién más sino? - dijo para sí mismo.

De pronto, recordó aquel incidente ocurrido en la Isla Bikuni y automáticamente miró la herida que tenía desde entonces en el dorso de su mano. Después, volvió a mirar las heridas en su pecho y sonrió débilmente.

- No sé por qué éstas son las únicas heridas de mi cuerpo que me gustan.

* * *

Konnichiwa! Gomen nasai, llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero tenía de asegurarme de presentarles un shot bien hecho y que disfrutaran al máximo. Arigato x la comprensión, espero que éste año haya empezado muy bien para todos uds. Trataré de actualizar pronto (si me inspiro).

Ja ne!


	12. Dulce

**DULCE**

En una fecha como la de hoy, las tiendas se llenaban casi tanto como en Navidad, especialmente las de dulces. Algunas parejas se emocionaban yéndose de viaje a celebrar este día de una manera romántica. Otras se ilusionaban con ir al parque de diversiones a pasar un momento ameno. Por otro lado, las jovencitas que no tenían pareja bien podían esperanzarse y cruzar los dedos para que el chico al que entregaran el chocolate más grande y más lindo aceptara su dulce regalo.

En Osaka, la situación no era diferente. En una residencia en particular, una chica de lindos ojos verdes leía un recetario de postres. Tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios sobre la mesa de la cocina, en una fila ordenada. Se disponía a empezar su faena cuando el teléfono la interrumpió.

- Moshi moshi? Ah, Ran-chan! O genki desu ka?

- Genki desu. Y tú? Seguro que demasiado bien, ya que estás haciendo tu chocolate para Hattori-kun.

Kazuha se sonrojó al escuchar lo que la chica de Tokio le decía en tono pícaro.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba haciendo precisamente eso?

- Eres demasiado predecible, Kazuha-chan, incluso por teléfono. – rió la karateka.

- Entonces te contaré algo respecto a eso – confesó avergonzada - Todos los años le compro un chocolate, igual que a mis demás amigos de la escuela. Pero este año, le daré uno preparado por mí, tú sabes, en forma de corazón y con su nombre en el centro…justo como las chicas le dan al chico que les gusta!

- ¡Me parece maravilloso! Así, tal vez se dé cuenta de algo por primera vez en su vida. – comentó, sabiendo lo despistado que era el detective para los asuntos del corazón.

- ¿Pero no será demasiado obvio? Mira, ponte en mi lugar, tú qué crees que pensaría…?

La chica de Osaka calló repentinamente al percatarse de que había dado pie a un tema complicado para su amiga. Efectivamente, la voz al otro lado del teléfono pareció entristecerse tras la breve pausa. No era alentador saber que en una fecha como ésa, volvería a estar sola.

- No sabes cómo te envidio. - dijo en voz baja. - Yo solía darle un chocolate a Shinichi cada año incluso si todas las chicas de su club de fans le daban uno también.

Kazuha se afligió al oír a su amiga hablando del pasado, como si fuese lo único que la atara al detective del Este en estos momentos.

- Y no vuelve, Kazuha-chan, no es _capaz _de volver, no _quiere_ volver.

- Sé que es duro para ti que Kudo-kun no esté contigo otro día más de San Valentín, pero estoy segura de que lo recordará y te llamará.

- Me estoy empezando a cansar de sus llamadas. – murmuró decepcionada. – En fin, tengo que dejarte, Conan-kun acaba de llegar. Hablamos después.

- Bien, ja ne! Y no estés triste!

Kazuha colgó el auricular y suspiró largamente pensando en la situación de su amiga. De alguna manera, se sentía afortunada al tener a Heiji a su lado, pero siempre le pasaba por la mente la idea terrible de que, un día, él también se esfumara como Kudo Shinichi a resolver casos por el mundo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos y se dispuso a preparar su dulce regalo.

Mientras mezclaba los ingredientes, pensaba en la reacción de Heiji al recibir el regalo y se sonrojaba a sobremanera. La única verdad era que tenía miedo a que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y rechazara su chocolate y, por tanto, su disimulada confesión de amor. Aunque él era tan despistado que seguramente no se daría cuenta, igual que los años anteriores.

- Voilà! – exclamó emocionada señalando su obra maestra a un público invisible.

Sobre el papel platino, un chocolate mediano en forma de corazón yacía como un bebé sumido en el más profundo sueño. En el centro, estaba el nombre _Heiji_ delineado con grajeas de colores. Kazuha pensó que se veía un poco infantil, mas eso no le quitaba la genialidad a su obra. Tomó el chocolate con cuidado y lo colocó en una cajita que ató con un lazo rojo. Durante algunos minutos, lo contempló extasiada, sintiéndose orgullosa de su reto cumplido. Satisfecha, y con la mitad del cuerpo llena de dulce, fue a darse un baño para después caer dormida.

* * *

La joven de Osaka se había quedado dormida más de la cuenta. Tuvo que alistarse en un minuto, pues sabía que Heiji estaría en su puerta en cualquier momento para ir juntos a la escuela. El timbre sonó e inconscientemente ella empezó a temblar. Tomó la cajita y la guardó en su mochila, ya que pensaba dársela después de la escuela, cuando estuvieran solos. Los chocolates para sus compañeros sí los había comprado en una tienda, y los había colocado en una caja mediana para dárselos apenas llegara al salón de clases.

- Ohayo – saludó disimulando sus nervios.

- Ohayo – respondió él con el ánimo de siempre. – No me digas que todos esos chocolates son para los chicos de la escuela.

- Exacto. Tengo 14 chocolates, y justo hoy es 14 de febrero. – contó, orgullosa de su originalidad.

- ¿O sea que si fuese 30 de febrero, regalarías 30 chocolates? Ahou, qué manera de desperdiciar el dinero.

- El ahou eres tú, el 30 de febrero no existe!

- Era un ejemplo – argumentó ofendido – El hecho es que desperdicias el dinero en tonterías. San Valentín es tan comercial como Navidad.

La muchacha entristeció un poco al escuchar la opinión que Heiji tenía sobre aquel día. .

- ¿Qué harás con los chocolates que te regalen tus admiradoras? – interrogó esquivando la mirada.

Heiji se sorprendió con la pregunta de la chica, sobre todo porque su tono expresaba incomodidad.

- Es cierto, supongo que recibiré varios este año también.

- Eres tan modesto. – comentó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Para serte sincero, esas chicas me dan algo de pena porque se esperanzan en vano. Yo jamás estaría con alguna de ellas.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la chica esperando oír una respuesta a su favor.

- Porque nunca me fijaría en una chica que me ''admirara''. Eso parecería como que ella estuviera por debajo de mí, y lo que menos quiero es una chica con complejo de inferioridad.

La jovencita quedó boquiabierta. Jamás había escuchado salir de los labios de su amigo una razón tan coherente y hasta profunda. Era en momentos como ésos que, según Kazuha, Heiji adquiría un aire de príncipe de cuento de hadas.

- Y además todas son feas. – agregó el detective.

_- Sin comentarios…_

* * *

- ¡Kazuha-chan, eres un sol! – exclamaban los chicos de la clase mientras Kazuha les iba entregando sus respectivos chocolates.

- Iie, iie, es sólo una muestra de mi estimación hacia ustedes – exclamó sonrojada por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

En una esquina, un joven fruncía el ceño a más no poder, sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio, que cualquiera traduciría como ''celos''.

- Oi, Hattori, tu novia es demasiado kawaii. Nos ha dado chocolates a todos!

- Primero: esa ahou no es mi novia. Segundo: por mí, pueden atragantarse con sus malditos chocolates o mejor aún, puede darles diabetes para que su muerte sea lenta.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Hattori? – preguntó uno de ellos algo ofuscado – Estás molesto porque Toyama no te ha dado uno a ti?

El silencio se apoderó del salón de clases. Heiji no terminaba de entender qué sentido tenía entregar un chocolate en San Valentín. Sin embargo, lo que no entendía para nada, era por qué le molestaba tanto que Kazuha repartiera dulces a todos menos a él. Sobre todo cuando ella le había dado uno año tras año.

- ¿De qué te preocupas, si más tarde recibirás toneladas? – murmuró alguien en tono pícaro.

- ¿No se supone que sólo se debe recibir el chocolate de la chica que realmente te gusta? - preguntó otro.

- Hai, pero por ejemplo, ustedes han recibido chocolates de Kazuha y eso no quiere decir que estén enamorados de ella…y pobre del que me responda que sí. – amenazó casi sacando su katana.

- Iie, iie – negaron a coro retrocediendo ante tan temible monstruo.

- Lo que pasa es que también existen los chocolates de amistad, sólo que todos sabemos que a Hattori ninguna chica le regala un chocolate en son de amistad. – explicó uno de sus compañeros.

- Sólo Kazuha. – dijo Heiji en tono reflexivo.

Todos se miraron con cara de _''qué inocente eres, por eso no tienes novia'' _y empezaron a soltar risitas sarcásticas. Heiji ignoró los comentarios malintencionados de sus amigos y se dirigió a Kazuha, que ya estaba feliz después de repartir sus dulces.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tu buena acción del día? – preguntó burlonamente el detective.

- Somos amigos desde siempre, Heiji, quería darle uno a todos este año.

- Ah, si? Entonces por qué no me has dado uno a mí?

La aikidoka se petrificó al ver a Heiji reclamando su chocolate como un niño pequeño, pero se sintió feliz por el hecho de saber que su amigo apreciaba el regalo que le hacía cada año.

- Te dije que había traído 14 chocolates, nee?

Heiji asintió y, de repente, pareció percatarse de algo. En silencio, empezó a contar a los chicos de la clase. Eran 13.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Eres tan ahou, Heiji… - susurró ella bajando la mirada, abochornada. - Pensaba dártelo a la salida.

Heiji se avergonzó y deseó que los chocolates de los demás se lo tragaran a él. Quiso disculparse, pero la clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Sólo atinó a sentarse velozmente en su carpeta, contigua a la de Kazuha.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró.

Y Kazuha no puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Heiji se apresuró a salir del salón para escapar de sus numerosas fans que ese día lo atiborrarían de chocolates y, naturalmente, de confesiones. No obstante, algunas lo alcanzaron, y tuvo que rechazar amablemente sus expresiones de amor, dejándolas tristes y decepcionadas. En el fondo, todas sabían cuál sería el único chocolate que su ídolo aceptaría.

- ¿Terminaste de rechazar a las chicas con complejo de inferioridad?

Heiji sonrió divertido.

- Hai. Adónde vamos?

- El parque de las sakuras está cerca…- insinuó Kazuha.

Heiji aceptó, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba aquel parque a su amiga, así como a él también. Habían asumido que el parque estaría lleno de parejas acarameladas, mas no había prácticamente nadie. Ambos se sentaron en una banca en el medio del parque, debajo de un árbol de sakuras. Se respiraba una tranquilidad única y la brisa que mecía los árboles lograba apaciguar los pensamientos y sentimientos de cualquier persona. Kazuha abrió su mochila y extrajo la cajita verde que extendió hacia el detective del Oeste.

- Hai. Es el chocolate número 14.

- ¿Tú hiciste la caja también? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Quería que todo fuese hecho por mí, tú sabes, así es más especial. – contestó nerviosa.

Heiji quedó sin palabras, además éstas sobraban. Sin duda, Toyama Kazuha era linda cuando quería, y eso ni él podía negarlo.

- Arigato, Kazuha. Está linda, en serio.

- La caja es lo de menos, quiero que pruebes el chocolate.

- Hai, hai, gomen nasai.

Al destapar la cajita, Heiji vio el hermoso corazón de chocolate con su nombre al centro dibujado con grajeas.

- Creí que era original escribir tu nombre con grajeas, espero que no te parezca infantil.

Kazuha se topó con la mirada de su amigo y tragó en seco. Su rostro tenía una expresión entre seriedad y ternura que pocas veces le había visto.

- ¿Por qué, Kazuha? Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Las copas de los árboles se agitaron, pero no más que el corazón de Kazuha. Ciertamente, pudo responder, pudo confesar lo que había guardado en su alma toda su vida, pero algo, como siempre, se lo impidió.

- Es porque somos amigos…mejores amigos. – respondió forzadamente.

- Eh…claro. – acordó él sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, un poco decepcionado de aquella respuesta.

- Bueno, pruébalo!

Heiji dio un mordisco al chocolate y su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera resuelto un asesinato. Sí, según Kazuha, era la misma expresión que tenía al descubrir al asesino.

- Está delicioso. – exclamó mientras saboreaba el dulce.

- Hontou? – preguntó un poco dubitativa.

- No te mentiría.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Heiji devoraba su chocolate, mientras Kazuha lo observaba detenidamente, satisfecha por haberse decidido a entregarle el dulce. De un momento a otro, su semblante ensombreció y su voz se tornó temblorosa.

- Heiji, tú…tú no te irás, nee?

Heiji hizo una pausa antes de dar el próximo mordisco. Miró intrigado a su amiga que se había puesto triste de repente. Ella, conteniendo la emoción, lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se esforzaron por articular las palabras.

- Tú no te irás como lo hizo Kudo-kun, nee?

A Heiji casi se le cae el chocolate de las manos al oír lo que decía su amiga. En ese momento, como un rayo de ilusiones, se le vino a la cabeza toda la situación de Kudo, su impotencia por no poder regresar al lado de Neechan, el sufrimiento de la muchacha y su emoción cada vez que tenía el más mínimo contacto con él. No. Definitivamente, él no quería que Kazuha pasara por lo mismo. Él no _podía _dejarla, no _quería_ dejarla. Sin embargo, sabía que su curiosidad excesiva, la misma que casi le cuesta la vida a Kudo, podía aparecer un día frente a sus ojos y seducirlo también.

- Claro que no, ahou. – respondió él pretendiendo no darle importancia al asunto. – A dónde me voy a ir?

- No lo sé – susurró ella girando la vista hacia el horizonte. – Sólo sé que yo no sería tan fuerte como Ran-chan y no lo resistiría.

Heiji se conmovió al oír la confesión de su mejor amiga. Siguió comiendo su olvidado chocolate como si eso fuese a ayudarle a disminuir el bochorno.

- Sin embargo… - continuó, bajando la voz cada vez más. – Yo te esperaría.

Repentinamente, el detective cogió la mano Kazuha y le puso en la palma el último trozo de chocolate.

- Heiji, lo hice para ti, por qué me invitas justo el último pedazo?

- Quiero que me digas qué sabor tiene.

- Lo probé mientras lo preparaba, sé exactamente…

- Sólo hazlo.

La chica accedió y saboreó el último trozo de su obra maestra. Después, miró intrigada al detective de Kansai.

- ¿Qué sabor tiene? – preguntó como si se tratara de una adivinanza.

- Dulce. – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pues te prometo que mientras el chocolate siga siendo dulce, yo estaré contigo.

La chica de Osaka se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo, y luego sonrió. Y Heiji pensó que ni el chocolate que acababa de comer era tan dulce como aquella sonrisa.

* * *

Konnichiwa! No me maten x publicar el shot d San Valentín el último día d febrero! Lo q pasa es q no había quedado satisfecha con la historia hasta este momento. Ojalá este shot logre_ endulzarles_ un poco el día, jeje. Gracias x la paciencia!

Ja ne!


	13. Fotografía

**FOTOGRAFÍA**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar con las manos atrás y los dos que la contemplaban temían que pudiese agujerear el suelo en cualquier momento.

- Cálmate Kazuha-chan. - aconsejó preocupada su amiga. - Estoy segura de que Hattori-kun no tardará mucho.

La chica frenó su continua caminata y miró a la karateka.

- Pero no entiendo porque no quiere que entremos nosotras.

- Bueno, tal vez hay cosas privadas que no quiere que sepamos sobre él.

- Cosas privadas, dices? Lo conozco de toda la vida, no hay nada que no sepa sobre él.

_- __¿Estás realmente segura de eso? _- pensó Conan.

- Chotto... - susurró vacilante - Hay ALGO que no sé sobre él.

Conan y Ran esperaron expectantes para saber qué era ese ALGO, mientras contemplaban la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la que hablaba.

- No sé quién le gusta a Heiji.

Conan soltó una risita burlona casi imperceptible y Ran sonrió maliciosamente.

- Kazuha-chan, todos sabemos perfectamente que Hattori-kun está enamorado de ti.

La aludida abrió los ojos impresionada ante la afirmación de Ran. Siempre había tenido sus dudas al respecto, pero últimamente no creía ser esa persona especial para Heiji.

- No estoy muy segura de ello – respondió con tristeza – En fin, voy a comprar algo de tomar, tú quieres algo?

- Hai, algo tibio, aún hace frío. – dijo abrazándose a sí misma para calentarse.

- Conan-kun, quieres algo? - preguntó agachándose a la altura del niño.

- No te preocupes, Kazuha-neechan, no tengo sed.

- De acuerdo, ahora regreso. Si Heiji sale, le dices adónde fui.

Kazuha desapareció del lugar mientras Ran y Conan se quedaron en el lobby del hotel. Se encontraban ahí porque Shounen Sunday, una revista muy importante en el país nipón, le había pedido a Hattori Heiji, el gran detective del Oeste, una entrevista, a la que no había podido negarse. La entrevista, sin embargo, era en Tokio, por lo que había tenido que viajar a la capital ese fin de semana. Y como era de suponerse, Kazuha lo había seguido con el pretexto de ver a Ran. A ésta también se le notaba impaciente. De un momento a otro, y al ver que Kazuha también se estaba tardando, se puso de pie, decidida. Conan la miró sorprendido.

- Conan-kun, voy a ir.

- Adónde, Ran-neechan? - preguntó asustado.

- A espiar, naturalmente - dijo en voz baja guiñándole un ojo. - Si viene Kazuha-chan, dile que fui al baño, está bien?

Antes de que Conan pudiese reaccionar y detenerla, la ágil jovencita ya estaba en el segundo piso, donde había entrado Heiji a entrevistarse con el periodista. Ran caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Escuchó voces pues, para su buena suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Por una rendija, divisó a Heiji que hablaba sin parar, y al periodista con su grabadora y varias hojas en las que apuntaba velozmente.

_- __Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos habladoras _- pensó.

- Entonces, Hattori-kun, vamos con las últimas preguntas. Eres un chico muy popular, y he oído que hasta tienes tu propio club de fans en la escuela. Acaso la presidenta de este club o alguna integrante es tu novia?

_- __¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? _- pensó Ran torciendo la boca.

- Iie, iie, nada de eso. - negó Heiji con la cabeza moviendo las manos de un lado a otro . La verdad es que ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría de las chicas que conforman tal club - comentó con la mano en la barbilla a modo de reflexión.

- Ya veo. - pronunció suspicazmente. - Pero debe haber una chica que te guste, nee?

_Vamos, Hattori-kun, dilo, di que es Kazuha-chan..._

- Iie, iie, no hay nadie. – volvió a negar bastante nervioso, mientras el periodista se le acercaba cada vez más con grabadora en mano.

- En serio? Ni una amiga cariñosa ni nada?

_- __Bueno, Kazuha no es precisamente __**cariñosa**_. - pensó Heiji. - Tengo que ir al baño - exclamó poniéndose de pie a fin de escapar de las garras del periodista.

- Qué sospechoso. - comentó éste mientras el jovencito se escabullía hacia los servicios higiénicos.

_- __Rayos, Hattori-kun, por qué simplemente no lo dices?_ - pensó la chica de Tokio girando la cabeza hacia el frente_. Ahora tendré que esperar a que vuelvas del baño... Ah, Kazuha-chan ya debe haber vuelto! Pero no me puedo ir sin oír la verdad! Qué hago?_

Cuando volvió a girarse se encontró con una mirada acusadora. Casi lanza un grito pero recordó que Heiji podía oírla y ahí sí se arruinaría todo.

- Y a quién tenemos aquí? - preguntó pícaramente el periodista.

- Eh, yo sólo, eh, pasaba por aquí, y, bueno...

- Podría ser que tú...?

- En realidad ya me iba, ja ne. - dijo la karateka preparándose para la maratón de su vida.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese escapar, sintió una luz fuerte sobre su rostro y escuchó un clic sonoro.

- Qué está haciendo? - preguntó indignada la chica mientras huía velozmente al oír que alguien volvía ya del baño.

- Qué sucede? - interrogó Heiji.

- Sucede que no hay tiempo para más. Ha sido un gusto entrevistarte, tantei-san. En una semana se publicará la entrevista. Matta ne!

Heiji se quedó solo unos segundos en la habitación, pensando en que era un alivio no haber tenido que responder a aquella pregunta. Cuando Ran llegó al lobby, se encontró con que Kazuha ya había regresado.

- Ran-chan, gomen, había mucha gente en la tienda, así que me demoré más de lo esperado. Conan-kun me dijo que estabas en el baño.

- Ah, hai, hai. Arigato por el chocolate. - rió nerviosamente recibiendo el vaso.

- Cómo es que ese ahou aún no salga de...

- Aquí estoy ya, qué escandalosa eres. - dijo una voz muy familiar.

- Heiji, te demoraste siglos en esa dichosa entrevista! - reclamó ofuscada la chica.

- No es mi culpa, el reportero hacía demasiadas preguntas. Y además nadie te pidió que vinieras, ahou. En fin, me muero de hambre, podemos ir a almorzar de una vez?

- Qué extraño que tengas hambre... - murmuró Kazuha irónicamente mientras se dirigían al restaurante más cercano.

* * *

Ran no hizo ningún comentario al respecto durante esa semana. Conan la veía siempre muy preocupada y hasta ida. Y en verdad, Ran estaba más que preocupada.

_- Tal vez ese tipo es uno de esos falsos periodistas que toman **esa clase de fotos** y después las publican en **esa clase de revistas**. - _pensaba_.- Si otousan llega a ver mi foto en **esa clase de páginas** me mata... y si Shinichi la ve?! _

- Ran-neechan, o genki desu ka?

Ran casi da un salto al ver a Conan al frente de ella con una mirada inquisidora.

_- __Si se lo digo a Conan-kun, seguro que se lo contará a Shinichi. _- Genki desu. - respondió fingiendo una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la cocina sin decir más.

_- __¿Qué tendrá esta baka? Ahora que lo pienso está así desde... _

Alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió su reflexión. Cuando abrió, se dio con la sorpresa de que era nada más y nada menos que...

- Konnichiwa, Conan-kun. Vine a visitar a Ran-chan.

- Otra vez? Quiero decir, qué sorpresa. Heiji-niichan ha venido contigo?

- Hai, nos mandaron a llamar para recoger el primer ejemplar de la revista Shounen Sunday. Me está esperando en el taxi, porque tenemos que regresar hoy mismo. Sólo quería enseñarle a Ran-chan la entrevista.

- Kazuha-chan, qué sorpresa! – saludó Ran saliendo de la cocina.

- Ran-chan, qué bueno verte de nuevo, lástima que me tenga que ir pronto. Vine a enseñarte esto. - señaló mientras ubicaba la página en donde estaba redactada la entrevista. - Aún no la leo, quería que la viéramos juntas y...

De repente, Kazuha enmudeció. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a temblar de angustia, sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se tornó blanco como un papel.

- Kazuha-chan, qué te sucede? Estás muy pálida.

- Yo...yo...

La muchacha no pudo terminar su frase y salió corriendo despavorida de la Agencia Mouri.

- Chotto matte, Kazuha-chan! - pidió Ran saliendo detrás de ella. Lo que vio y oyó después la dejó aún más atónita.

- Por eso no querías que oyera la entrevista, nee?! Por eso no querías que viniera contigo ni que leyera la revista, nee?! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, HATTORI HEIJI!

Diciendo esto, le lanzó la revista en la cara a un pasmado Heiji, cayendo ésta al suelo abierta en la página que había ubicado Kazuha. La aikidoka se fue corriendo ante la incógnita de los presentes. Conan fue el que reaccionó primero y recogió la revista. Seguidamente, los tres, como si se tratase de una película de terror, lanzaron un grito de horror.

- Pero... pero, qué significa esto? - preguntó Conan indignado.

- Cómo quieres que lo sepa? - vociferó Heiji contrariado.

- Lo que me preocupa es lo que dice al pie! - exclamó Conan - "Bella novia del meitantei Hattori Heiji".

- Esto es culpa mía. - lamentó la karateka - Tengo que encontrar a Kazuha-chan y explicarle todo!

Sin dar oportunidad a que Heiji o Conan preguntasen qué sucedía, la chica empezó otra maratón más grande que la de la semana pasada. Ambos chicos, sin dudarlo, despidieron al taxi, y fueron tras ella.

Para suerte de Ran, Kazuha no había ido muy lejos. Estaba sentada en la banca de un parque con las manos en el rostro. Definitivamente, estaba llorando.

- Kazu-Kazuha-chan - pronunció la chica casi sin aliento. - Qué bueno que te encontré. Tengo que explicarte que...

- No es necesario que me expliques... - sollozó - Yo en verdad pensé que a ti te gustaba Kudo-kun.

En vista de la situación, a Ran hasta se le había olvidado que debía sonrojarse al oír una frase así.

- Todo es un malentendido, y es culpa mía. Verás, el día de la entrevista cuando tú te fuiste a comprar las bebidas, yo fui a espiar a Hattori-kun. Quería escuchar si le preguntaban sobre alguna chica para contártelo después. El reportero me descubrió y me tomó una foto, pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que haría con ella. Gomen, Kazuha-chan. – suplicó juntando las manos antes una atónita Kazuha.

- Ran-chan, he hecho una estupidez, seguro que Heiji ya se dio cuenta de...

- Sólo queda una cosa por hacer!

Ran tomó decididamente la mano de Kazuha y prácticamente la arrastró a través de las calles.

- Eh? Por qué siguen corriendo? - exclamó Heiji al ver que las chicas se echaban a correr otra vez apenas ellos las hubieron alcanzado.

- Estoy muerto, Hattori - habló Conan jadeante. - Mejor las seguimos en un taxi, podemos alcanzarlas... Pero qué haces?!

El detective del Oeste había tomado al detective del Este en su forma infantil por la cintura y empezó a correr más rápido que antes. Conan gritaba tratando de librarse del impulsivo chico de Osaka, pero su fuerza era superior a la suya.

Minutos después, Ran y Kazuha estaban ya en el mismo edificio en el que habían estado hacía una semana.

- Ran-chan. - balbuceó Kazuha secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano. - Qué planeas hacer?

- Hablar con ese reportero de pacotilla para que arregle todo esto, después de todo es su culpa más que la mía.

Antes de que su amiga pudiese decir una palabra, la cogió de la muñeca y entraron precipitadamente.

- Oigan, no pueden entrar aquí!

De una patada, Ran abrió la puerta y alejó al guardián del edificio completamente aterrado. Lo mismo hizo con toda persona que se le cruzó en el camino. Kazuha nunca había visto así a su amiga, ya que generalmente era ella la que solía ser tan impulsiva. Tal vez, pensó, había llorado tanto que se le habían acabado las fuerzas.

- Queremos ver al reportero que entrevistó la semana pasada a Hattori Heiji. - preguntó como si se tratase de un prófugo de la justicia.

- Quién quiere verme? - inquirió una voz desde adentro.

Ran y su amiga entró al lugar del que provenía la voz y encaró al periodista que recordó a la muchacha al instante.

- A ti no te recuerdo. - dijo mirando a Kazuha. Pero a ti sí. Eres la novia secreta de Hattori Heiji.

- Ninguna novia y menos secreta! - vociferó Ran. - Cómo es posible que publique noticias sin averiguar bien primero. Yo soy Mouri Ran, y soy amiga de Hattori-kun, pero no tengo ninguna relación con él.

El periodista continuó sin inmutarse del enojo de la karateka.

- Entonces esta chica que traes contigo es la novia verdadera?

- Exacto! - exclamó Ran.

- Ran-chan! - exclamó Kazuha avergonzada. - No es cierto, yo sólo soy su amiga de la infancia.

- A qué han venido entonces? - preguntó sin perder su serenidad.

- Cómo que a qué? Queremos que saque otra edición desmintiendo lo que dice ahí, que no esté mi foto ni nada relacionado conmigo.

- Eso no es posible, Mouri-san, así te llamas, nee? El primer ejemplar de la revista lo vino a recoger Hattori-kun hace unas horas, y en cualquier momento empezará la distribución a todas las tiendas.

- A todas las tiendas?! - repitió Kazuha alterada.

- Imposible… - murmuró Ran. - Tiene que detener esa distribución.

- Eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer.

Kazuha y Ran se miraron con sonrisas malévolas y después se giraron hacia el hombre tan imperturbable hasta ahora.

- Le hemos comentado que soy tercer cinturón negro de karate y que mi amiga es segundo dan de aikido? - comentó Ran mientras ambas se ponían en posición de acuerdo a sus respectivas artes marciales.

Heiji también llegó al lugar de los hechos con Conan, que finalmente se libró de los brazos del detective. Y fue precisamente como si hubieran llegado a una futura escena del crimen. Afortunadamente, pudieron evitar el muy posible asesinato del periodista Kobayashi Touya a manos de una eufórica karateka y una salvaje aikidoka.

* * *

- Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? - regañó Heiji a las chicas como si fuesen sus hijas. - Nos libramos por un pelo de que les pusieran una multa o algo por el estilo por irrumpir en un lugar sin permiso! Y encima el periodista podría haberlas demandado por intento de asesinato!

- Eres un exagerado, Heiji, nosotras no íbamos a matarlo. Sólo queríamos que detuviera la distribución de la maldita revista. - argumentó su amiga.

- Y lo hizo, nee? - rió Ran.

- Bueno, bueno, lo lograron, pero no era necesario todo esto. – comentó Heijii más calmado.

- Pero qué dices? Querías acaso que todo el mundo pensara que estabas con Ran-chan? - preguntó Kazuha alterada.

- Tampoco he dicho eso, sólo que no era necesario que se metieran en tantos problemas.

- Estás loco? - se alteró Ran esta vez - Te imaginas si esa revista llegaba a manos de Shini...?

Aquí la karateka calló. Heiji miró a Conan, que estaba tan pasmado y ruborizado, que tuvo ganas de reírse.

- Así que era eso, eh? – sonrió Heiji pícaramente. No querías que Kudo pensara que estabas con otro que no fuera él.

- Eso no es cierto - contestó Ran también muy sonrojada. - Lo hice por Kazuha-chan también.

Aunque ese "también" no arregló en nada su situación, pudo desviarse de su objetivo principal en este caso.

- Lo hice porque Kazuha-chan se iba a sentir muy mal si pensaba que la habíamos traicionado.

- Cómo que traicionado? - inquirió Heiji indignado.

- En primer lugar, si yo fui a espiar tu entrevista fue porque Kazuha-chan quería saber qué responderías si te preguntaban quién te...

Kazuha le tapó la boca a la chica de Tokio para impedir que embarrara todo más de lo que estaba.

- Jaja, todo se solucionó después de todo, así que creo que ya podemos volver tranquilos a Osaka, nee, Heiji?

- Yo quiero oír lo que iba a decir Neechan. - reclamó Heiji cual niño pequeño.

- Ya le hemos causado demasiados problemas a Ran-chan por hoy, así que nos vamos. Ran-chan. - dijo soltándola por fin.- Gomen nasai, en serio, siento haberte molestado tanto.

- Iie, iie, fue mi culpa, espero que vuelvan pronto. Matta ne!

La chica de Osaka arrastró del brazo al detective quien se despidió con las justas, mientras recriminaba a su amiga por maltratarlo de esa forma.

_- __Espero que no vuelvan por un buen tiempo. _- pensó Conan cerrando la puerta aliviado.

_- __Ahora a destruir esta revista para que Shinichi no la vea nunca. - _pensó Ran finalmente.

* * *

Una semana después...

- Heiji, te acaba de llegar un paquete...

- Ah, qué podrá ser?

Heiji deshizo el paquete ante la mirada expectante de su mamá. Era nada más y nada menos que el primer ejemplar de la revista Shounen Sunday, que misteriosamente le habían mandado directamente a su casa esta vez. El detective la abrió lentamente rezando para que ni el contenido ni ninguna foto de su entrevista lo perjudicaran en esta edición. Efectivamente, había una foto... pero no era la de Neechan de la revista anterior. Era una foto de Kazuha, (que nadie supo nunca de dónde sacó el reportero), que al pie decía "Salvaje (pero bella) amiga de la infancia del meitantei Hattori Heiji".

_- __Al menos esto es mejor que lo otro. - _pensó Heiji torciendo la mirada.

- Heiji, Kazuha-chan te llama por teléfono. - avisó Shizuka mientras Heiji se acercaba a tomar el auricular.

- Kazuha, qué es lo que…?

- SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ESE REPORTERO DE PACOTILLA HA ESCRITO QUE SOY SALVAJE??

_- __Creo que no se equivoca mucho después de todo_. - pensó – Cómo es que ya la compraste?

- Fui a las 6 de la mañana a comprar la primera para asegurarme de que no fuera igual a la de la semana pasada. Heiji, iré a tu casa ahora mismo.

- Para qué? - interrogó preocupado el detective sospechando lo que se le venía encima.

- Cómo que para qué? - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Si nos damos prisa, aún hay tiempo de impedir que compren los demás ejemplares!

* * *

Konnichiwa! Por fin estoy de regreso con este fic que surgió de una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo. Tenía ganas de escribir algo humorístico (amo ese estilo) y además quería incluir a Ran y Conan. Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que los resultados hayan sido satisfactorios. Gracias x sus reviews, no saben cuánto me alegra que sigan todas mis historias.

Ja ne!


End file.
